Chase's Bounty
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: This story takes place in the year of 2949. The PAW Patrol is no different then they are now. Chase and Everest are highly trained UEE agents that work for Ryder. Join both of them as they hunt and capture the ones who need justice, learn why they are hated by three of their friends, all while taking shots and dodging bullets. (Chase x Everest) and (Marshall x Skye).
1. The Hunter

_AN: Hello again my peeps. I give you another story from the depths of the Atlas inspiration room._

_This story is going to be another Chase x Everest and Marshall x Skye._

_Enjoy_

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_

_This story takes place in the year of 2949. At this time, Earth is not the only planet that has humans. Humanity has discovered alien life and other planets. There are many planets in Earth's control. So many in fact that it is called the United Empire of Earth or UEE. This story is still on Earth in Adventure Bay. The town was spared from the overpopulation, but it is a bit bigger than we know it is today and a bit more futuristic looking. The PAW Patrol is still who we know and love, the only thing is that Ryder will be 15 years old for law and other reasons, but everyone else is the same, Chase, Everest, Marshall, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Tracker. _

_This story does have two OCs of mine and maybe more along the way. The OC of mine is Morgan. Also, Atlas will be the younger brother of Morgan in this story by only 1 year. Atlas is a Vice Admiral in the UEE, while for Morgan you, as the audience, will find out soon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Citizen (The UEE and all the vehicles come from there. Great game by the way.) I also do not own PAW Patrol. I only own my OCs, that's it. _

_Now without further ado. I give you "Chase's Bounty."_

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 1**

**The Explanation. **

The year was 2949, in Adventure Bay. Chase was on his morning patrol on his new Nox hoverbike. (Chase's Nox is a race bike that has been modified for pup use and ONLY pup use. The overview of the Nox bike is a speedy and maneuverable open-canopy racer from Aopoa is capable of zipping along planet surfaces or deep space. More of a description will be at the author's note at the end of this chapter) Chase passed by Mr. Porters, then Town Hall, he passed by everything to make sure things were spic and span. Today was a special someone's day and after his patrol, Chase headed back to the lookout to grab something.

"I hope she will like this," Chase said to himself. Chase grabbed what looked like a wrist band, but it was a wrist hologram called a mobiGlas. You could do anything on it like an iPhone the only difference is that it is a hologram and you can call your vehicle over if it is too far.

"I know she has one, but she could use this new one because, like mine, it is waterproof and crash proof. Rocky wanted to destroy mine but couldn't because of that. Hopefully, I don't see Rocky, Marshall, or Skye today. Also, I hope Morgan will meet me there," Chase kept saying to himself.

Chase packed up everything into his other vehicle, which was a Tumbril Cyclone-AA, and headed off to Jakes Mountain. Rocky did, in fact, see Chase when he left. Behind him were Marshall and Skye.

"And? Is he gone?" Marshall asked.

"Yes but, he locked up his other stuff and he took his weapons," Rocky said turning around with an angry look on his face, "Plus if we ever go through our plan we need to consider that before Ryder founded the PAW Patrol with him, he was trained by the UEE Advocacy (The UEE's FBI and CIA)."

"Why?" asked Skye, "We could still take him. Maybe take someone he loves."

"Well, the problem with that is that she was also trained by the UEE Advocacy with Chase. That was before they were separated, I'm guessing. Plus, he destroyed us last time," Rocky said.

"So how are we going to do the plan?" Asked Marshall a bit too loud.

Ryder, Zuma, and Rubble walked over, "What plan?" Asked Ryder.

"Nothing," The three pups quickly responded.

"Ok?"

"Um, Ryder? Where is Chase going?" asked Skye trying the change the subject.

"He's heading to Jakes Mountain to help Jake get ready for Everest's birthday party. We were just about to go there and help as well. You want to come?" Ryder explained.

"We will later," Marshall said.

"Ok then. See you later then," Ryder smiled, "Come on Zuma and Rubble."

"Coming Ryder," They both said as they jogged into the PAW Patrol's new RSI Ursa rover. It was packed up with all the party supplies they need. They then left the Lookout and headed to Jakes Mountain.

"That was close," Skye said.

"Too close," Rocky said, "Marshall watch what you are saying."

Marshall's ears drooped, and he had a look of shame on his face, Rocky saw this and said, "But you're Marshall and I can't argue about that." That made Marshall smile again.

"Ok, so back to the plan, do we even want Everest in this fight?" Skye asked. "I'm still her friend and I will be meeting up with her at Katie's to keep her away from the party."

"Ya, it probably wouldn't be the best of ideas to have two UEE trained pups vs us," Marshall said.

"You guys are right that would be very bad for us," Rocky said. Just then an Anvil U9C Hawk came out of warp jump. After it came and flew by a UEE Bengal Carrier and its escort of three Javelins warped in. "Oh, great, Morgan and Atlas are here."

"Who are they again," asked Marshall.

"They were the brothers who owned Chase and Everest first and trained them in the UEE Advocacy." Rocky explained, "Now Atlas is the Vice Admiral of the UEE in this system. That is his ship, the UEE Dawn. I don't really know what Morgan is now, but he is the oldest by one year.

"Right," said both Marshall and Skye.

* * *

With Ryder, Zuma, and Rubble.

**Ryder's POV **

I don't know what those mischievous pups are planning but I hope they don't try and hurt Chase again. The last time they did that it broke Chase's heart that he had to hurt them. If they try again, it is going to be the same result. I get that Chase started it, but he wants to end it. He even apologized, all they need to do is forgive him. The only reason why he injured them was to protect himself and them. They don't understand that Chase is still, or somewhat, part of the UEE Advocacy. They need to know that it is a felony to attack a UEE agent. Both Chase and Everest are both certified UEE agents that help us. Since the creation of the PAW Patrol even. Well, we found Everest, but Chase did help me when he came with orders from Atlas to do so.

_Flashback_

_I was getting Chase's new Nox bike ready while the pups were playing Hover Ball. _

_**No One's POV**_

"_I got it! I got it!" shouted Rubble as he used the hoverboard to hit the hover ball (Hover Ball is just like Volleyball but in the air. The ball hovers and well as the pups with hoverboards). _

"_I got ball! I got ball!" shouted Zuma. He then hit the ball over the net onto the other side. _

_Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky were on one side while, Marshall, Skye, and Everest were on the other side. Chase was with Atlas in the lookout. _

"_Well, hopefully, you and Everest get together someday," Atlas said. He was wearing his uniform that was green and gray for the UEE colors, his three stars on his shoulders to show he was a Vice Admiral and many ribbons to show what he has done on his left chest and nameplate and aviator awards on his right chest. With him were two armed men that had green armor and were armed with Gemini S71 assault rifles and in their leg holsters the Gemini LH-86 pistol. _

"_Ya, I asked her out just a few hours ago. We will be heading to the pup park later today." Chase said as he was inspecting is new weapons which were the Kastak Arms Custodian Laser SMG, Scalpel Ballistic Sniper Rifle, and Coda Ballistic Pistol, "Tell Morgan thank you for the new weapons." _

"_Will do, Chase. Morgan and I are very proud of you and Everest. Firstly, where did you find Everest? Atlas asked. _

"_Remember the arctic mission you sent her on? She was dropped off and they never came back. She was stuck there for six months before we, the PAW Patrol, found her," Chase explained. Putting weapons into his storage area outside. _

"_Dang. If I knew I would have sent a search party." _

"_I know you would have but it all worked out in the end, right?" Chase looked to the positive side._

"_I guess. Well, I got to go. I hope you enjoy your new vehicle and tools." Atlas said as he snapped his finger signaling the two guards to escort him to the shuttle waiting for him._

"_Will do Atlas. Again, thank you and thank Morgan." Chase said. _

_Atlas left to the UEE Dawn. Chase was getting his armor, civilian clothing, and Law Enforcement uniform into his little storage part of his section of the Lookout that will now house him, his Nox bike, and Cyclone-AA. Chase's armor is tan and gray. The armor is called the Dustup, it is lite but powerful. His armor is able to go to space and other places that a normal human or pup could not go. The helmet has two holes for eye lenses that are red on the outside. Chase's civilian clothing would be a long coat that would cover his back and hide his Coda pistol. For Chase's Law Enforcement uniform would be colored, blue, yellow, and black. I would be like the Dustup but with the helmet, a person would see his whole face just covered with bulletproof glass. Both armor helmets show Chase data on his vitals, how much ammunition for each weapon, a small compass, and when he launches his spy drone that is not only atmospheric but also space ready, it will show him live HD video. _

_When Chase was finished putting his stuff he accidentally dropped an EMP grenade outside. The pin for some reason popped out and he wasn't holding it, so the lever shot out making it live. The pups heard the noise and looked over._

"_GET DOWN! GET DOWN! Chase shouted. Everest, Zuma, and Rubble went down to check if Chase all right. Marshall, Skye, and Rocky kept flying with the hoverboards._

_Chase tried to yell at them to get down, but it was too late. _

_VOMMMMMMMM! _

_The EMP grenade went off and deactivated everything electrical within a 10-foot radius. Unfortunately, Marshall was caught and his bored deactivated and he fell and hit the ground hard. _

_Chase hurried to the Dalmatian's aid, "MARSHALL! MARSHALL! Where does it hurt? Zuma! Go get his EMT gear!" _

"_I don't know how to use his gear," Zuma protested. _

"_But I do, go get it now." Chase strengthened his order, "Rubble go get Ryder!" Rubble nodded and rushed off to find Ryder. _

_Not a moment later Zuma came up with Marshall's gear and dropped it in front of Chase who then put it on. Chase started to physically examine Marshall. When that was done, Skye and Rocky showed up with Ryder. Rubble was not with them. All they did was watch in shock. _

"_Ruff, X-ray screen," Chase barked out. The X-ray screen came out of the pup-pack and Chase examined Marshall. All over was good, which made Chase calm down a bit. The only bad thing was that Marshall's right front paw was fractured. Chase then proceeded to wrap Marshall's paw and gave him a brace, so it would heal properly. _

_After the incident, and Marshall was given painkillers from Chase. Ryder beckoned Chase over for a talk. Everest came with him just cause. _

_Rocky and Skye were with Ryder when Chase and Everest arrived. Ryder then started speaking, "Chase? Did you by chance throw the EMP grenade at Marshall on purpose?" _

"_WHAT!? NO! Why would I do that? All that happened was that after I put my new tools, that Atlas gave me earlier, away I somehow still had the grenade on me. I __**unintentionally **__dropped it and it snapped. I yelled at the pups who were playing Hover Ball. Zuma, Rubble, and Everest came down and got off the hoverboards. I tried to yell again but it already detonated. Luckily it was a 10-foot radius range and not the 25-foot. All it did was catch Marshall who, as you saw, fell and fractured his front right paw. If I did that on purpose, then it would have looked a whole lot different. _

"_LIER!" Rocky barked as he charged Chase who noticed the incoming mix-breed. Chase let the mix attack him. Rocky pinned Chase under his paws. Everest saw this in horror and was about to help Chase, but he stopped her. Chase, being the highly trained agent, he is, wanted to listen to Rocky's side as well, if he even had a side._

_Chase, being in the utmost calm asked rocky, "Why do you think I would want to injure my own teammates? Let alone one of my friends. _

_Rocky didn't answer. He then tried to nip at Chase's front left paw, but Chase was quicker. Using his immense strength, he threw Rocky off and onto the floor. Rocky whimpered a tiny bit as he hit the floor. _

"_Rocky, you can't just blame people for problems that you might have. What you just did was uncalled for," Chase said with an angry scowl on his face along with Everest. _

"_Ryder! He did it on purpose. I saw it." Skye complained. _

"_After seeing what just happened here and seeing the CCTV footage. Chase did try and warn you and it is seen as an accident," Ryder countered. _

_Skye and Rocky then left with angry expressions on their faces. Chase and Everest then collected themselves and left without a word. _

_Chase and Everest were going to check on Marshall, but he was already talking to Rocky and Skye. Chase made eye contact with Marshall and Marshall gave him a death glare._

"_Oh, great. Why do they want to turn on me, Ev? I just don't get it. What did I ever do to them? Chase questioned. _

"_I don't know Chasey. We did nothing to them before. Maybe they are jealous?" Everest stated. _

"_Jealous of what?" _

"_Maybe because we are friends with a Vice Admiral of the UEE and that we are highly known throughout the entire UEE. I really don't know," Everest reasoned._

* * *

_A month has passed since the incident and Rocky, Skye, and Marshall's hate of Chase was immense. Chase hasn't done anything to hurt anything or anyone since then._

_That day, Chase was on his afternoon patrol on his new Nox bike. Little did he know that the three pups were planning to ambush him in the woods as he is heading back from Farmer Al's. They will set a rope across the road in order to stop Chase's bike and hopefully the force will be so much that it will knock him out. _

_The three pups were set up on the road waiting for Chase to past first. A moment later Chase came speeding by at 60 meters a second. Rocky, Marshall, and Skye quickly got to work setting up the rope. Once that was done they hid in the forest. _

_Five minutes later they heard a humming coming up fast but instead of a crash, they heard the humming slow down and then it became super quiet. The pups the pop up their heads. What they saw was Chase getting off his hoverbike and inspecting the rope. He was wearing his long coat and some gear. _

"_Well, I guess we are going to have to make do with this," Rocky suggested._

_They then got up and rushed Chase. Chase was surprised, and Rocky had him pinned, or so he thought._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Chase yelled as he was pinned. _

"_You hurt me and Marshall, remember?" Rocky tried to intimidate Chase. _

"_Ya, I remember. I especially remember I did it on accident and you attacked me first. That happened over a month ago and you haven't moved on yet?" Chase questioned. _

"_We will never move on from that. You tried to kill Marshall. You are probably up every night planning to kill him," Skye growled. _

"_First off, no. Second, you are going to regret this," Chase warned. _

"_Are we?" Marshall asked angerly, "I think not."_

"_I warned you," Chase said. Then, Chase, like before, threw Rocky off him. Marshall then tried to pin Chase, but Chase pinned him instead. Skye then went to attack Chase, but he got off Marshall and pulled out a taser baton and hit Skye with it in the chest tazing her at the same time, making her pass out. _

"_No!" Marshall yelled. _

"_Relax, I only tazed her," Chase said as he threw the baton at Marshall who then also passed out on being tazed. Rocky then grabbed the taser baton and tried to hit Chase with it. Chase dogged by an inch. It only clipped his long coat. Chase was then on Rocky's back and jumped onto him. He then threw Rocky again. He went for his taser gun, but it wasn't there. Chase looked for it but when he found it, it was in pieces. Chase cursed at himself inside. He looked for anything that can make Rocky stop because now Rocky was now charging. Chase patted himself down. He then felt his Coda heavy pistol. Knowing it is his only defense without him getting injured he pulled it on to Rocky._

"_Rocky! Stop! Or I will have no choice but to shoot you!" Chase warned him. Rocky didn't listen he charged faster. Not wanting Rocky to get injured more than the pistol will, Chase made his decision. He took aim with the Coda. He aimed for the left front paw of Rocky. Chase did a quick prayer and then..._

_BANE! _

End of Flashback.

**Ryder's POV**

I just want to know why Rocky, Marshall, and Skye want from Chase. Do they want him off the team? Do they want him to attack them in vain? Who knows. Chase and Everest are too smart to do such things. He really didn't want to take the shot, but Rocky would not capitulate. In my honest opinion, Chase did the right thing. If he didn't pull the trigger, he would have had to beat, bite, and maybe even brake Rocky until he gave up. That would have been a much bigger mess than it was.

Now we are pulling up to Jake and Everest's cabin now. It looks like Chase already took her to Katie's pet parlor. Now we just need to start decorating.

* * *

_AN: There is the first chapter. Now on to the explanation of what everything is._

_It will be from the Star Citizen Wiki page. The links will also be there._

_I will add on to this list further into the story when more things are introduced. _

_Let me know what you guy think of this story idea. Would you like for me to continue this idea? Please review and/or PM me what you think. _

_I am also having a writer's block on Chasing Fire. Do any of you guys have any ideas of what the pups could do for Chase and Everest's anniversary/birthdays? _

_Till next time. _

_Atlas Guardian Out. _

_Vehicles / Ships _

_Aopoa Nox Hoverbike: The Aopoa Nox is a speedy and maneuverable open-canopy racer capable of zipping along planet surfaces or through deep space. Originally designed for Xi'an (an alien species), the ship was redesigned for Human pilots and made available for the first time in Human space in 2947. In Chase's case, it was redesigned for pup use. _

_ /Nox_

_Tumbril Cyclone-AA: The Tumbril Cyclone-AA is a civilian anti-air vehicle that is part of the Cyclone series. It comes equipped with a surface-to-air missile (and it can also launch Chase's drone) and countermeasure package to provide cover for ground troops against airborne targets._

_ /Cyclone-AA_

_RSI Ursa Rover: The RSI Ursa is a civilian all-terrain rover for the exploration of planetary surfaces. It features six Hastelin tires, a proprietary engine and power plant system from RSI._

_ /Ursa_

_Anvil U9C Hawk: The Anvil U9C Hawk is a civilian light fighter with an emphasis on weaponry. It boasts an impressive arsenal of lethal and non-lethal weapons. It also features a single prisoner pod in the rear, allowing the pilot to quickly subdue and capture single targets. The ship is commonly used by bounty hunters and local securities due to its specifications._

_ /Hawk_

_Aegis Javelin Destroyer: The Aegis Javelin is a massive, modular Destroyer-class capital ship designed for use by the UEE military, and it can be appropriated for entrepreneurial use. With a detailed interior, plenty of modular room options and high crew capacity, the Javelin is a ship intended for group play. The ship features a total of five decks, each with a variety of crew positions and areas to explore and utilize._

_ /Javelin_

_RSI Bengal Carrier: The RSI Bengal-class Carrier is one of the biggest and strongest UEE ships. The iconic Bengal is one of the most powerful warships available to the UEE Navy and its imposing presence has held off raiders and the Vanduul (the UEE's alien enemy) throughout the outer colonies, allowing humanity to spread unchallenged. Bengals carry multiple squadrons of fighters, bombers and support craft. Their massive armaments and extremely heavy shielding make it nearly impossible for any individual craft to threaten them. Only a combined effort could ever hope to destroy or capture one._

_ /Bengal_

_Weapons and Tools _

_Gemini F55: The Gemini F55 Ballistic LMG is a projectile light machine gun for use while on foot or in EVA. Featuring an explosive rate of fire that tops at a 1000 rpm and Gemini's sleek and professional styling, the F55 is a light machine gun for discerning clientele who want to the 'verse to know that they are not to be trifled with._

_ /F55_Ballistic_LMG_

_Gemini S71: With the S71, Gemini designed an ergonomic assault rifle ideal for mid-range engagements. Chambered with a smaller caliber round than other weapons in its class, the S71 has become popular among private military professionals for its sleek aesthetics and precise accuracy._

_ /S71_Assault_Rifle_

_Gemini LH-86: The LH86 from Gemini is a compact kinetic handgun designed for personal defense and close-quarters combat. A keen eye on ergonomics and balance coupled with hardy construction makes this pistol a natural fit for any shooter in any number of hostile conditions. The LH86 also comes with a Tritium low-light sight and a thirteen-round magazine._

_ /LH86_Ballistic_Pistol_

_Gemini R97: The Gemini R97 Ballistic Shotgun combines sleek design and stopping power for an elegant and effective close quarters weapon. This ballistic shotgun from Gemini features two distinct fire modes: a semi-auto widespread mode ideal for dealing quick damage and a focused mode that offers the increased range at the expense of some power. This combat flexibility has made the R97 a popular personal defense weapon across the Empire._

_/R97_Ballistic_Shotgun_

_Kastak Arms Custodian SMG: The Kastak Arms Custodian is a Class IV 35-Megawatt Laser Submachine Gun. It has a short form factor and features an angled foregrip and fixed stock, as well as integrated iron sights and short side-attachment rails. Unlike some energy weapons, the Custodian has a replaceable "magazine" that loads into the top of the weapon similar to a real-life P90. There is a battery level indicator visible below the sights._

_ /Custodian_SMG_

_Kastak Arms Scalpel Sniper Rifle: The Kastak Scalpel Ballistic Sniper Rifle is a Ballistic Sniper Rifle chambered to fire 7.62mm rounds. It has 2 long barrels with integrated flash-hider. The Scalpel features upper and lower attachment rails, an angled foregrip as well as a flat foregrip, powered scope (perhaps for night vision), fixed stock, and an unusual fold-out side-loading magazine reminiscent of revolvers. The barrel appears to retract for storage/carrying._

_ /Scalpel_Ballistic_Sniper_Rifle_

_Kastak Arms Coda Pistol: The Kastak Coda Ballistic Pistol is a high caliber pistol with a six-shot revolver._

_ watch?v=nN0ROeHfx2U_

_mobiGlas:_ _The __mobiGlas__ is a forearm mounted electronic device capable of projecting a holographic interface and render an augmented reality interface through any AR display, such as contact lenses, glasses, visors or screens. It is developed by microTech. The mobiGlas is used in a wide range of fields, both civilian and military._

_ /MobiGlas_


	2. The Past

_AN: Hello again my peeps. I realize that I forgot to leave an exclamation for the Gemini R97. Now you can go back an see what it is because I fixed it. In this chapter, it will be used._

_I would like to give Fire Wolf Kitsune a huge thank you for letting me use his OC Ricochet that will come in later. Thank you, Fire Wolf._

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 2**

**The Past**

The year is 2947. Location: ArcCorp (planet), Area 18 (market center) alleyways.

Two canines named Ciber and Ghost were in the alleyways of Area 18. They were walking by a poster, only this poster had both their pictures, description, and the words "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE."

"Well, dear. It seems they finally caught up," said Ghost as he ripped off the poster from the wall. Ghost was a wolf-dog mix with a black face and black tail with the rest of his body being dark gray. Ciber was also a wolf-dog mix with a white face and belly with a light gray back and tail.

"They have both of us, but what about our son? They don't know him yet?" Ciber snickered. "Rocky, come here son."

Rocky came out of the shadows. The one-year-old pup had a devilish smile on his face, "Yes mom?"

"I'm so proud of you for pulling the trigger on that German Shepherd yesterday," Ciber said as she patted the pup on the head.

"Thanks, mom," Rocky said as he snuggled her.

"Ya, no kidding. You got her son running for the hills. Some UEE agent he is," Ghost laughed, "Your older brother was a disgrace. He went to the UEE and nearly had us captured."

Rocky only smiled at his dad. Ciber and Ghost were well-known criminals in the UEE. They killed for a living and ditched the scene before any law enforcement arrived. Not even the UEE Advocacy's top agents could catch them. There older son thought what they were doing was wrong and ran away. He then got to the UEE and told them everything about his parents. The only problem was that Ciber and Ghost's targets could be anyone. From UEE soldiers to young children, they would kill without hesitation.

"Those stupid, idiotic UEE scoundrels think they can send some trainee pups to catch us. I laugh at it. We killed one's father and the other's mother. I don't think they will be up to the challenge," Ghost chuckled and then went into a baby voice, "They lost their parents and now don't want to work for the UEE anymore."

* * *

Another day went by, and when Ciber, Ghost, and Rocky got back to their hideout. They didn't know that they were being tracked by the very pups that they mocked the day earlier. Ciber, Ghost, and Rocky were wrong to say they were cowards. The two pups, a male German Shepherd and a female Alaskan Husky, were watching the trio from a distance. They watched until they couldn't see them, to which they called in their Anvil Hawks. The two bird-like ships landed next to them. Both pups boarded their craft and inched closer to their prey.

"Sir. We have the targets on site. What are your orders?" the shepherd asked on his ships coms.

"Well done, try and capture them alive. Lethal force is authorized if they resist and harm you," said a voice over the radio.

"10-4, we will proceed and enter."

"10-4 I have local law enforcement in route."

The shepherd and husky flew closer to where they saw the two dogs and pup vanish. Once they arrived, they exited their ships and walked slowly in. The shepherd pulled out his Kastak Arms Coda Pistol while the husky pulled out her Gemini LH-86 Pistol. The two UEE agents entered the dark and gloomy alleyway. They sneaked in without making a sound.

"_Remember your training, shoot to injure," _the shepherd thought in his head.

"_Come on, you can do it. We are together," _the husky said in her head.

Just then, three silhouettes came out of nowhere and got into the light of one of the lights in the alley. The sun of the planet was coming up as well. So the extra light would help the agents greatly.

"What are you doing here!?" Ciber asked the pups in a threatening tone.

Ghost, then saw their uniforms, "They're the pups whose parents we killed earlier this week."

"Your right-" Ciber was cut off by the shepherd.

"Ghost, Ciber, you are under arrest for 40+ homicides, evading law enforcement, and treason against the UEE."

"Hahaha!" Ciber, Ghost, and Rocky laughed at the two pups.

"I bet you don't know how to use that thing in your hands little one," Ciber chuckled.

The shepherd pointed his Coda to the right of Ciber and pulled the trigger.

BANE!

"I know very well how to use my pistol," the shepherd growled.

The trio, knowing the shepherd and husky were serious and meant business, had Rocky fall back behind them to protect him.

"I guess we are doing this the hard way," Ghost snickered. Ciber and Ghost got into an attack stance. The shepherd and husky put their pistols away and grabbed their stun batons and activated them.

"I guess so," Ciber said.

The shepherd and husky waited for the criminal dogs to make the first move. Ciber and Ghost did what they expected and attacked. What surprised the two young pups was their way of attacking. Ciber went after the husky, she was not ready for a swift attack from the aft. The only thing she could do was throw the baton, so it wouldn't be used against her.

Ciber had the husky pined within seconds and had clamped onto her neck. To Ciber's displeasure, the husky didn't scream or squirm.

The shepherd was a different story. Ghost attack just like Ciber, but in the middle of the move, the shepherd hit him hard in the head. Enough to knock most out, but Ghost was still up. He then fully charged the shepherd who then tried to dogged but was pinned just like his partner.

Now both UEE agents were pinned on their backs with their enemies clamped onto their throats. Both didn't scream or squirm.

"Wow, this was a whole lot easier than I originally thought," Ciber said with the husky's throat in her jaws.

"Now before we kill you, what are your names?" Ghost asked.

The shepherd and husky looked at each other and then back to their attackers.

"I am Chase, son of Rose. She was the German Shepherd you killed two days ago," the young shepherd said.

"I am Everest, daughter of Arthur. He was the Alaskan Husky you killed three days ago," the young husky said.

Ghost saw that Chase was reaching for something with his left front paw. Ghost, then let go of Chase's neck and grabbed his left paw. "You think you can sneak by will out me noticing?" Ghost asked as he bit hard into Chase's leg. He did so until he heard a crack and then a snap.

"MMMMMMMMMMM," Chase moaned in pain as Ghost broke his leg, "I knew you would go for it though," Chase said as he pulled out is Coda pistol and pointed it at Ghost's head.

BANE!

Ghost dropped off of Chase, dead. Chase then pointed the big pistol at Ciber's head. Took aim.

BANE!

Ciber dropped off Everest, dead. Everest pushed her body off of her and went to Chase who got up on his hunches with his left leg in the air to avoid putting pressure on it.

As Everest was running over to help Chase, she saw a young wolf-pup mix breed pup running at Chase with anger in his eyes. Acting fast Everest ran faster, grabbed Chase's stun baton that he dropped, and whacked/stunned the pup out cold. After that, she went up to Chase.

"Chase? Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"It's just a broken leg and heavy bleeding," Chase then slipped onto the ground, "Otherwise I'm fine. You are bleeding too."

"I know, I know," Everest said as she then started to look for something to stop the bleeding. As soon as she got up she fell to the ground next to Chase because of blood loss.

Just then, they both heard the sirens of the law enforcement ships and an EMS ship. "Thank you, Lord," Chase praised.

Soon enough an Apollo medical ship landed outside of the alleyway as well as ten police Avengers. The officers ran into the alleyway guns drawn with the EMTs behind them. When they got to the scene, they saw two dogs bleeding from the head and not moving, a young mix breed pup who was knocked out, and their UEE agents bleeding on the ground.

"CHASE! EVEREST!" Someone behind the officers yelled. That someone pushed through the officers with the EMTs behind him. When he got to the two pups, he got down and looked at them. Both Chase and Everest looked at him with wry smiles, "You are going to be ok."

"Thank you, Morgan," they both said as they were picked up by the EMTs and taken to the Apollo.

* * *

Present Day. Location: Katie's Pet Parlor.

"Ok, Skye, now just sit here as the dryer dries your fur," Katie said as she was programming the robot.

"Thanks, Katie," Sky said as she started to read the digital magazine.

Just then, the automatic doors opened revealing Chase and Everest.

"Hey, you two, oh and happy birthday Everest," Katie greeted.

"Thank you, Katie," Everest said as she was walking in.

"Morgan and Atlas said that we needed baths today," Chase said as he saw an open tub full of water, "Everest you go first since it is your birthday."

"I can arrange for you both to have baths at the same time," Katie offered.

"Sure! That would work," Everest said as she looked into Chase's amber eyes.

"Ok, then it will be a few."

"Ok," said the love birds.

* * *

With Atlas and Morgan. Location: UEE Dawn Bengal Class Carrier.

"Meet on the bridge," Atlas said over coms to Morgan.

"_On my way," _answered Morgan.

Atlas was in the huge bridge of the UEE Dawn looking out over Adventure Bay. It was a beautiful view of the town, especially when it is not covered with buildings like New York City or the planet of ArcCorp in which there is nothing but buildings. Morgan always calls ArcCorp "The UEE's Coruscant" from Star Wars.

Then Morgan came in, "You wanted me, brother?"

"I said not to call me that," said Atlas annoyed.

"Do you want me to call you little brother'?" Morgan teased.

"No."

"Fine then, don't have fun," Morgan chuckled.

"Anyway, are they setting up for Everest's birthday party down there?" Atlas asked.

"Yes? Where did you think I was for the past two hours?" Morgan said annoyed.

"Right, sorry." Atlas apologized.

"You're fine," Morgan assured his little brother who is only one year younger, "Did you get Chase and Everest's surprises ready?"

"Yes, in fact, I even installed the harpoon launchers you wanted on them too. I could have them put your harpoon launcher on your Hawk if you want?"

"Yes, please. The sooner the better," Morgan said.

"Well, let's go to the hanger and you can inspect their new U9C Hawks," Atlas suggested.

"Yep," Morgan agreed.

Morgan, Atlas, and Atlas escort made their way to the hangar. When they got there, they were met with five Anvil F7A Hornets launching out of the massive ship.

"You know Atlas. The one thing I do miss about being the director of the UEE Advocacy is that I don't get to see troops in their fighters, launching out of a carrier anymore," Morgan said as they were walking to where the three Hawks were.

"Then why do you leave?" Atlas asked.

"First, I had to because I was already it for five years. Second, I wanted to become what I am today, a Bounty Hunter. Third, I didn't get to spend the time I wanted with Chase and Everest," Morgan explained, "Plus, being a Bounty Hunter is more fun than sitting at a table."

"Well, I can't blame you on that," Atlas agreed, "Ok so all three Hawks should have the harpoon launchers installed."

"Yep, it looks like it. You can't miss them," Morgan responded

"Also, your size 2 Tempest II missiles have been installed on the new missile racks on the belly of the ship. Each rack can carry two. On the each of the outer wings, there is one missile rack of three sizes one EMP/distortion missiles," Atlas described with is notepad in hand, "The new size 3 dual barreled ballistic guns have been installed on all four hardpoints as well as the new size 2 distortion weapons on the front below the cockpit. The EMP generator is also been fixed up to your liking on all three Hawks as well. We removed the gravity generator and moved it next to the small cell and put a new medium-small ship power plant inside, so now there won't be power problems either. We also added two more small fuel tanks inside the innermost parts of the ship. Now you can be out for longer and you can make one round trip from here to the planet Hurston and back here with your quantum fuel. Your scanning abilities were amped up so you have a better knowledge of the land/planet and find your target faster. Oh boy, you wanted a lot," Atlas finished.

Morgan was walking around the Hawks, making sure that everything that Atlas was saying was on the ship, "It's a good thing that we are brothers. You know everything that I like. Plus, what did you expect? You also got to put in an account that Chase and Everest have all the same toys on their Hawks as mine, right?"

"Yep. Also, you know what I like," Atlas countered.

"For you, it would be a good ship buster railgun on the bottom of this massive carrier," Morgan stated.

"Yep."

"So, these ships will follow mine to Jake's cabin and land there, right?" Morgan questioned.

"Yep, they should," Atlas answered.

"Well then, I will go suit up and head out," Morgan said as he left to the barracks.

After a while, Morgan reappeared with his menacing looking brand new armor called the Lynx. Morgan wears it with a tan scarf and tan colored ripped cloth that hangs down his back and covers the left half of his back to his thighs. There is then a sash that goes across his body and armor so that he can carry extra magazines for his guns or sometimes even EMP and/or flash grenades. The torso part of his suit is in different shades of black and dark gray. There is metal plating around his chest and shoulders and wrists. The rest was a thick sheet of Kevlar and other metals to make it not only bulletproof but also laser proof. On his right wrist, he has a grappling hook launcher that can shoot a grappling hook up to 20 to 40 feet of long unbreakable rope-like line. Then, he has a black belt that would carry and is carrying more magazines for his weapons, and other gadgets that he uses for bounty hunting. For his legs, Morgan is wearing army green pants made out of the same material as his torso part. Then, he has armor plating from his knees down to his feet. His boots are then black and grey. His whole suit of armor is airtight for space and has small thrusters in order for him to jetpack in space. (If you want a better picture of what the suit looks like, search this on YouTube: STAR CITIZEN: Every New Armor Set Found in 3.2. Skip to the 4-minute mark of the video.) Under the cape like cloth was collapsed down his Gemini S71 Assault Rifle. On Morgan's uncovered side of his back, he has the Gemini F55 LMG. in his left leg holster is his Kastak Arms Coda Pistol, while in his right leg holster is his Gemini LH-86 Pistol. He was carrying his R97 Shotgun because he had nowhere else to put it.

"Morgan, you always give me goosebumps every time I see you in that suit," Atlas told Morgan.

"You've only seen me one other time in this new armor set. By the way, I love this armor and there is nothing in the galaxy that would make me change it," Morgan stated.

"Well, then good luck down there. Say happy birthday to Everest please, and tell her I really wanted to be there." Atlas told Morgan his message.

"Will do Atlas," Morgan said as he was putting his weapons on the weapon rack that was located on the back of his flight seat.

"Thanks, brother," Atlas chuckled the last part.

"Hey, you said you didn't like that!" Morgan announced.

"Well, I guess never mind," Atlas said.

"You're crazy," Morgan said as he was lifted into his ship.

"Ya, well, we both are," Atlas said walking away.

* * *

Morgan flew out of the Bengal carrier in his Hawk with the other two following behind him. Morgan flew down to the surface and went to Jake's cabin. When he got there, he was greeted by, Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Tracker, Rubble, Zuma, Captain Turbot, Francois, Mr. Porter, and Alex. Morgan landed his Hawk and the other two followed and folded up like his.

Morgan got out of his ship, was shown some scared faces, except Ryder of course.

"Well, Morgan. Was that where you went?" Ryder asked pointing to the UEE Dawn that was getting ready to quantum jump.

"Yepper do," Morgan said as he took off his helmet.

"What are the other two ships for?" Mr. Porter asked. He was carrying a cake that said "Happy 4th Birthday Everest."

"These ships are for both Chase and Everest. They used to have one each, but they were both blown up by the Vanduul a year ago as they were in storage," Morgan explained, "These ones, however, have been hugely modified to the point where the Vanduul or any criminal should be scared of them."

"Cool," Alex, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker said in amazement.

"Yep, now I have to hide them. Jake, Ryder, do you guys have two very large tarps that could cover them?" Morgan asked.

"There should be two large tarps in the Ursa. I'll make sure," Ryder as he and Jake went to the Ursa.

Just then, Rocky, Marshall, and Skye rolled up. Skye in her Anvil Arrow that has been stripped of all its weapons in replaced with scanning equipment. Marshall in his Cyclone Fire Rescue (has everything his other truck in the show has, just on a Cyclone). Then Rocky in his Recycling Cyclone.

Rocky, Marshall, and Skye saw the two new Hawks next to Jake's cabin.

"Oh great, now they both have the most firepower in the town when Atlas is not here," Rocky complained.

"Maybe they are going to try and replace me and my Arrow. You know how much scanning equipment is on those things. While they also still have their full armament of weapons," Skye said in a smirking tone.

"Well then, how about we help and the sooner we do the sooner we can leave," Marshall suggested.

The three pups nodded and put on fake smiles. The only problem was, Morgan saw right through them.

* * *

_AN: Well, there's that. If Rocky, Marshall, and Skye only knew. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. _

_Now the description for the Apollo Medical Ship and the Avenger. Let me know if I missed anything. _

_Again, do not forget to Review and PM me if you have questions or comments. _

_Till next time_

_Atlas Guardian Out._

_Ships_

_Aegis Avenger: Initially designed as Aegis' frontline carrier ship for the military, the Avenger series took a different path. Multiple variants ranging in purpose from light cargo hauling to EMP warfare, bounty hunting, and interception exist as of today. All variants offer a well-balanced range of armament and can be used for combat purposes._

_The variant used by the Police: Avenger Titan Renegade: A dogfighting variant of the Titan as part of the Masters of Flight series, the Renegade pays tribute to famed pilot Danny Solomon for his notable work with the Advocacy to bring justice to Bremen. This Avenger Titan comes equipped with a specialized dogfighting focused loadout and a custom special edition livery honoring this iconic ship._

_/Avenger_(series)_

_RSI Apollo: The RSI Apollo is a Medical ship, the gold standard in medivac and rapid emergency response, having provided critical aid to the known universe for over two centuries. When one thinks of first-class medical rescue, one thinks of the RSI Apollo. Comfortable and fast patient transport: The Apollo is designed to get in and out with the speed and efficiency required for rescue, medevac, and mixed emergency applications. With RSI's top-rated VTOL thrusters, dual shield generators, and patented Shock Balance system, the Apollo offers the smoothest ride in the universe. Your crew is free to practice with confidence and focus on what they do best. Modular med bays: The innovative modular layout of the Apollo's medical bays permits maximum efficiency and tailored levels of medical support to suit all levels of projected severity, while also supporting a more balanced configuration for patrol and general emergency response. Shepherd Medilift Drones: Each Apollo comes equipped with two MediLift semi-automated emergency extraction pods, each capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. quickly and securely from ground to ship. Each drone is outfitted with Payload Preservation Armor, AutoGyro Stabilization, and Shock Balance absorption technology to maximize patient safety and comfort throughout extraction._

_/Apollo_


	3. Reunion?

_AN: Ok I don't have much to say so on with the story. _

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion?**

Morgan saw right through the three pups' fake smiles and pretending to be nice. Morgan kept an eye on them to make sure they wouldn't try anything.

After everything was set up in order and Chase and Everest said they were on their way. Rocky, Marshall, and Skye tried to make an excuse to leave.

"Um, Ryder?" Marshall asked worryingly.

"Yes, Marshall?" Ryder said as he was hanging his last streamer.

"Could, Rocky, Skye, and I leave now? We want to get something done at the Lookout." Marshall tried to reason.

"Ok? But-" Ryder was cut off by Morgan who was walking over without his helmet on but was wearing his menacing armor.

"But you would miss Chase's special present to Everest. The mobiGlas is only the cherry on top of what he has to give her," Morgan said with a slight smirk on his face, "Besides what is the 'thing' you, Rocky, and Skye 'need' to work on that is at the Lookout?"

"Oh, nothing," Marshall said getting nervous thinking that Morgan might know their hatred towards Chase.

"Ryder, I'll talk with them. You can go help get the rest of the party ready," Morgan offered.

"Thanks, Morgan. I'll do that," Ryder said walking away.

"Marshall? Where's Rocky and Skye? I would like you to talk with you guys as a group," Morgan said in a friendly tone.

Marshall then looked to his side, Morgan followed his gaze and saw that Rocky and Skye were giving him hand motions like, 'cut it out' or 'no no'. Morgan saw this and was enraged inside but, in the outside, he kept his cool.

Rocky and Skye saw that they were caught and strolled over defeated. They came over and sat down next to Marshall.

"You know you can't hide things from a bounty hunter, right?" Morgan said in a calm tone, as he kneeled down to their level, "Ryder told me the things that you have done, or at least tried, to do to Chase. Why?"

The three pups stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Morgan. Which ticked him off a bit. He hates no answers. "Want me to answer for you? You won't like it Rocky," Morgan said getting a bit sterner.

Again, the pups didn't answer, "Ok then, I warned you," Morgan gave a big sigh and said, "Rocky, I know Chase killed your parents. I know that _you_ killed his mother and Everest's father."

Rocky looked up at Morgan with horror in his eyes, "I was the one who saved you from living in the pound," Morgan emphasized.

**Flashback **

_Rocky's Trial five days after his parents' deaths. Location: Planet Earth at the UEE Federal Court. _

_The Judge banged the hammer to quiet everyone down, "Order in the court and let us get started." _

_Rocky was wearing an orange jumpsuit with the numbers '33795' on his back. He was sitting in a chair in front of the judge. Morgan, Chase, Chase's father Chief, Everest, and Everest's mother McKinley were sitting behind and to the right of Rocky while a senator named Judy Whisper and her team of people were sitting behind and to the right of Rocky. _

_The one thing that couldn't be present were witnesses. Ghost and Ciber made sure there were no witnesses to any of their crimes whoever they were except for Chase and Everest. They were the only witnesses to just two of their horrible crimes. The death of their parents and their near-death encounter with them. Chase had a cast around his left leg that Ghost broke and bandages around his neck. Everest also had bandages around her neck. They were wearing their green and grey UEE uniforms as well as Chief and McKenly. Morgan was wearing is UEE Advocacy dress uniform that was a green and grey long coat with ten ribbons on his left part of his chest and his nameplate on his right side. He was also wearing green and grey pants for the uniform. _

_A lot of people were completely shocked when the four UEE K9 agents, including Chief and McKinley, and Morgan, who was the UEE Advocacy's director at the time, sided to defend Rocky. What they and Rocky didn't know was that Morgan, Chase, Chief, Everest, and McKinley know that Rocky was one year old. Now if he was convicted he would face death or even life in prison. To them that was a waste of his life and that he desired a new chance. Just like his older brother. Judy, on the other hand, was an anti-canine activist. She hated the fact that the UEE was allowing canines to have positions of power in the military and Senate. To her the fewer canines there are the better. _

"_Ok senator Judy, what is your side?" the judge asked knowing this was going to be good._

"_Well, your honor, may I ask to question the defendant?" Judy asked. _

"_Go ahead?" said the judge trying to see what she was getting at. _

_Judy approached Rocky who had his head down and he was visibly crying, "Ok, Rocky is it? I would like you to answer a few questions for me." Rocky just stayed silent. "Ok, how old are you?" _

"_1," Rocky mumbled_

"_What?" Judy smirking asked._

"_1!" _

"_Ok good. Do you know how long you were with Ghost and Ciber?" _

_Morgan already had enough, "Objection your honor!" _

"_Go ahead," the judge said getting more interested. _

"_As you can see, she is trying to trigger him. He's not stupid. He has just been taught the wrong way, and-" Judy cut him off. _

"_Clearly your honor, Morgan was not taught in a law school. He doesn't know what he is talking about."_

"_Well if I don't know what I'm talking about, then why am I the UEE Advocacy director? Why am I even here? Rocky is only young like Chase and Everest. He is only one year old. What Chase, Chief, Everest, and McKinley have done if what a lot of us humans can do too. Yes, Rocky did kill Rose and Arthur, but they forgave him. They forgave Ciber and Ghost. Chase and Everest's mission was to capture them alive, not dead. Although they might have been sent to death or life in prison, they would have had a fair trial, like we are now. We want to give Rocky another chance at life. Have him start over. Have him do the opposite then what he did. He has the potential to help people," Morgan then looked to the judge, "I defend Rocky's life. I want to see him thrive in the future," then he looked to the jury," If you send him to death, then all of us are as evil as Ivar Messer." _

_Everyone in the courtroom gasped as Morgan's remark. Ivar Messer was the person who changed the United Planets of Earth (UPE) to the United Empire of Earth (UEE). He was also the UEE's equivalent to Adolf Hitler. That is why Morgan even said that. _

_Morgan looked over to his two dogs and two pups. They nodded in agreement. _

"_I rest my case. I already have everything set up for him. He will be going to a small town called Adventure Bay, very nice town. He will have a family and friends, and he will help people. He will be with Chase as they join the new puppy rescue team called the PAW Patrol. His new owner is named Ryder and he and Chase will be looking after him," Morgan explained his plan. _

"_Well, anyone oppose?" the judge asked the jury. _

_No one said anything, giving the judge an answer, "Alright then, Rocky you are by cleaned and you will get a new start in life." _

_Rocky was then escorted out of the building not even knowing what was just said. _

**End of Flashback**

"THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE MY MIND!" Rocky yelled at Morgan who finished up with explaining. Rocky then ran off with Marshall and Skye behind him.

"_Well s**t, that didn't go well," _Morgan thought, "FU*K!" Morgan yelled as he kicked a tree. Surprisingly no one heard him.

Before Morgan went back to Everest's party he called Atlas, "Atlas, I just want clarification. Is Skye able to arm her Anvil Arrow in any case?"

Atlas responded with, _"Ya, why?" _

"Oh no reason, just that I might have screwed up and told Rocky that Chase killed his parents," Morgan said scratching his head.

"Well, Rocky already knew Chase killed his parents. I know that you know that, heck Ryder knows that," Atlas said have having Morgan calm down.

"But what about Rocky's brother Ricochet?" Morgan asked.

"Um, he doesn't know that his parents were killed by Chase, but he does know that they were killed," Atlas said nervously.

"What would happen if he found out and got super mad at Chase. What would happen then?" Morgan asked.

"I have all the deactivation codes for all his vehicles from his Tumbril Ranger TR to his F8 Lightning Heavy Fighter," Atlas reassured his older brother, "If anything goes wrong with Ricochet then hit our panic button and I will deactivate everything of his and anything he touches.

"Ok good. Thank you," Morgan thanked.

"You know he is on his way there, right?" Atlas asked.

"CRAP!"

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I was driving my Cyclone-AA back to Jake's Mountain with Everest. _I can do this. I will do this. We have been dating since that one day. _The sad part about that day was that we both nearly died. Some people might not call a mission and nearly getting killed a 'date' but we certainly did. We confessed our feelings for each other before we left. The only thing is that Ricochet, Rocky's older brother, doesn't know that I killed their parents. Soon enough Everest noticed that I was in my thoughts.

"Chase?" she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Everest, Ricochet, Rocky's brother, remember him from when went to check on the Marine Corps Academy?" I told her.

"Ya, what about him?"

"Well, Atlas is having him come just to hang out later or maybe even at the party. What if Rocky tells him that we were sent to kill their parents, while in reality, we were supposed to capture them alive? What if he loses it, and tries to kill me and/or you because I killed their parents?" I said getting agitated.

"You do know that Atlas and Morgan have barriers to keep Ricochet in check, right? If he tries to get any vehicle whether it be his or someone else's and intends to do harm to us or to anyone. Atlas would have those barriers come up, meaning he would deactivate anything that Ricochet touches," she tried to reassure me.

"Ya, but he doesn't need a vehicle to fight. He is a K9 Marine," I told her getting confident.

"We both know you can take him on 1v1 and still come out on top," Everest said as we pulled up to the decorated cabin. We then saw the two huge PAW Patrol tarps covering something. Something big, "It also seems that Morgan and Atlas got us both something."

It is true though. At the Marnie Academy when Ricochet graduated. He challenged me to a fight without armor. The Advocacy and Marines have always had a rivalry because we are both trained in paw to paw combat. The Advocacy has been in the lead for the past 226 years. It was created 426 years ago. As expected, I defeated him easily every time. We fought ten times that day. Earlier this year I saw him and said hi and we chatted. He then said that he has been working hard to try and defeat me. So, like the young male pups we are, we fought. I was the eternal victor in all ten fights. (I even went easy on him) I didn't hurt him or him, me. He even admitted that I was a better fighter. In the Advocacy, they shoot you will rubber bullets. They hurt like hell, but don't kill you. Meaning if Everest and I were shot, we would not flinch or scream like a lot of people do. Instead, we just moan and suck it up, so we can complete our mission. I volunteered to help out one day at the Marnie Academy one day. (_AN: I don't mean to offend anyone here_) My goodness, they were babies. Granted they were brand new. I then went to the old ones. I was a bit more impressed, but still.

Anyway, back to the moment at hand. Everest and I got out of the Cyclone and were welcomed by nearly the whole town. They all wished Everest a happy birthday. We both are now four, my birthday was a couple of months ago back in March. It is now June 1st which is her birthday. The great thing was that not just the town was there but our good friends from the Advocacy.

The only pups that I didn't see in the crowd were Rocky, Marshall, and Skye. I wouldn't care about that, but the fact that Ricochet is coming makes me worried.

**Rocky's POV**

I was in the forest trying to hide from Morgan and everyone else. Marshall and Skye were trying to comfort me.

"I swear, Chase did it on purpose," I sobbed.

"Don't worry Rocky. We believe you," Marshall said rubbing my back.

Skye then leaned into his shoulder. I know that they are a couple, but what did Ryder mean by that Chase had something 'very' special to give Everest.

Although, I know Chase and Everest have known each other for a long time. I wonder if I could steal her from Chase. Maybe he is just going to confess his feelings to her. Then during that time, I could get her to be mine. I know she was with Chase when he killed my parents. I know that she was able to kill my parents too, but she didn't. I just want to know why she would still be with him.

I calmed down a bit and gathered my emotions and said, "Well let's go see what this 'big gift' is."

We then went back to the party. It looked like nearly the whole town came, but there were many unknown faces, like a gray wolf, arctic fox, red fox. I didn't know that Chase and Everest knew so many people and pups/dogs.

We came up and the other pups welcomed us and gave us seats. It was a very long table that was light purple like the color of Everest's fur with her symbol the silver tree with a turquoise background, but that wasn't the only symbol on the table cloth. The UEE Advocacy symbol was in there.

Chase then raised a glass and tapped it with a fork a few times to get everyone's attention. Once he saw that he had everyone's attention, including mine, he started to speak.

**No One's POV**

"I would first like to start off with thanking everyone for coming for Everest's birthday and for giving her really nice presents. I wish I could have some, "Everyone chucked as his joke, "But I think the other present that I am giving her today would be the most selfless thing that I would ever do for someone. That someone would be my love. When I first confessed to Everest she was the first one to make the move. I felt so bad that it wasn't me," everyone chucked again, "But now I can make that up to her by asking her two questions." Chase then pulled something out from under his chair, "Everest?"

"Yes, Chase?" Everest asked nearly in tears.

"Will you be my mate for life? Will you marry me?" Chase asked sitting on his hunches as low as he can and opened a bracelet holder with a beautiful diamond covered pup bracelet.

Everest was astounded and amassed on how beautiful the bracelet was she answered quickly, "Yes Chase. Yes, I will," she said in tears of joy.

Chase then put the diamond bracelet on Everest's left foreleg. After he did that Everest kissed him on the cheek. Chase returned the favor and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone in the crowd was clapping for the newly engaged couple. Ryder and Jake were teary-eyed. Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker were happy and cheering for them. All their friends were cheering and clapping for them. Rocky, Marshall, and Skye had their mouths agape. Rocky was screaming on the inside and hated them both. He didn't realize that they have been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for over three years. Rocky had a love for Everest and now he only has hate, for both of them. Marshall and Skye were happy for them but Rocky even said to them that he fell for Everest. They were just as enraged at him.

* * *

After the party and everyone was cleaning up and then left to go do their jobs. The wolf named Lupe and his wolf mate, Alue walked up to Chase and Everest and started to talk.

"So, after three years you finally decide," Lupe teased.

"Well, we really wanted to love each other and give the other the opportunity to stop, but we never did. We both now know that nothing can tear our love for one another," Chase said as Everest snuggled into his shoulder.

"Well, we are both glad you made the move. When do you think you going to have the wedding?" Alue asked while she patted Everest on the back.

"We don't know yet," Everest said.

Just then Morgan came up and hugged the two pups surprising them, "Ok you two I wanted a lot of the guess to leave so I could show you this," he said as he waved for them to follow, "Lupe, Alue, you can join us if you want."

Lupe looked to Alue, "Well we don't have anywhere to be so, why not," he said.

"Well then, come with me," Morgan said.

They were walking to his Anvil U9C Hawk they had two things covered by PAW Patrol tarps behind it.

Then there was a sound of a ship. It got louder and louder the closer it got. Just then an Anvil F8 Lightning Heavy Fighter flew over and landed at the edge of the tree line. Once it was down the pilot turned off the engines and then the power and hoped out. The pilot in question was a pup that looked a lot like Rocky but was bigger and had a wolf fang scar on his left eye. He trotted up to the four pups and human out of breath.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I had a problem with the Banu (another alien race that is not an enemy of the UEE) earlier," the pup said.

"That is understandable. As long as you didn't start a war," Morgan stated.

"Haha, like I would be able to start a war," the pup said trying to laugh it off.

"Morgan is right Ricochet. You did nearly start a war with the Banu one year ago," Lupe said.

"Well, we aren't at war with them, right?" the pup now known as Ricochet said.

"Ya, but we could be," Chase teased.

"Ok boys," said Ryder as he and the rest of the PAW Patrol came up, including Rocky, Marshall, and Skye, "Morgan you were going to show us what you and Atlas got for both Chase and Everest."

"Right, now Chase, Everest. Do you remember what ships you used when you worked with the Advocacy?" Morgan asked.

"Anvil Hawks. Weren't they blown up by the Vanduul two years ago?" Chase answered.

"Yes, they were. That doesn't mean we couldn't get you new ones," Morgan said as he pulled a string that revealed the brand-new Hawks, "These ones are heavily modified to your sanders like mine." Morgan then goes on to tell them everything that they changed. (last chapter).

The pups were amassed at the now three ships in front of them. Chase and Everest were immediately on top of Morgan, liking his face and thanking him. During that Ricochet noticed his younger brother. He walked over to him because he wanted to talk. The last time he saw his brother was when Rocky was six months old and he was one. Ricochet now was three years old about to turn four in two months.

He came up to his brother, "Hey, Rocky is it?"

Rocky looked at him with confusion, "Who are you?"

"That is what I expected," Ricochet said, "I'm Ricochet. Your older brother."

Rocky's eyes went wide. He knew he had an older brother, but from when Everest whacked him in the head with the stun baton all those years ago he forgets what his parents said about him.

Morgan, finally able to get up now because the pups were now heading to the Hawks, saw Ricochet talking to his brother. Morgan's expression went from happy to, concerned. Ryder saw this and looked to where Morgan was looking and saw the two mix breeds talking. Ryder went up to Morgan.

"Is that Rocky's-"

"Older brother?" Morgan finished for him, "Yep, it is."

"Does he know what happened?"

"All he knows is that his parents were killed. He doesn't know that Chase did it." Morgan told Ryder.

That made Ryder nervous, "What if Rocky tells him that Chase did it?"

"If he reacts the way we don't want him to, Atlas has barrier codes, so he doesn't get any vehicle," Morgan said, "When wants to fight, Chase and Everest can handle him with Lupe and Alue who are also UEE Advocacy agents. Though Ricochet is a Marine, they can fight. In fact, Chase has beaten him 20 times before."

"So, all we can hope for is for him to take it in if Rocky does tell him," Ryder suggested.

"Yep."

**Ricochet's POV**

Rocky seemed uneasy when I first tell him that I was his brother, but after I guess he sucked it in. He looked at me with grateful eyes. The Dalmatian and Cockapoo were his friends and he introduces them to me. After he did so he asked me a question that I hoped he would never bring up.

"Ricky? Do you know who killed our parents?" Rocky asked me.

"No, but I knew that they were killed," I said.

"What if I tell you that I know who it was?"

I didn't like my parents. I loved them, but I didn't want to go the path they were going. That is why I left but seems like Rocky didn't know that. I tried to change them, but that failed I want them to be alive and I promised myself that I would hurt whoever killed them where it would hurt a tone. I answered, "Then you and I could hurt them where it hurts."

Rocky then smiled, "I really kill one of each of their parents, and they are an engaged couple now."

"Just tell me who," I was getting in revenge mode.

"It was Chase who killed them with the help of Everest," he said. I was surprised that a friend of mine was the one who killed my mother and father. "They killed them in revenge from when I killed Chase's mother and Everest's father. They came killed them right in front of me and left unscathed."

I was in rage mode. A pup that I thought was a friend, killed my parents and made my brother surfer, "Chase and Everest will pay Rocky. Trust me."

He and his friends then gave me a smile. A very menacing, evil smile. I returned it.

**Morgan's POV**

FU*K!

* * *

_AN: Oh Boy._

_Anyway, I would love to give a huge thanks to Fire Wolf for giving some ideas and for letting me use his OC Ricochet for this story. Now to the descriptions._

_Don't forget to leave a review. You can PM me if you have any ideas or questions._

_Till next time_

_Atlas Guardian Out. _

_Ships/Vehicles_

_Anvil Arrow: The Anvil Arrow is an agile, light fighter that is prized for its velocity and dexterity. The Arrow boasts advanced thruster tech, a generous weapons package (in Skye's case the weapons have been replaced with scanning equipment, but she can replace them for the weapons if needed), and an ultra-aerodynamic frame to outmaneuver and outwit its opponents._

_/Arrow_

_Tumbril Ranger-TR: With a powerful frame, proprietary X-TEC adaptive tread tires, and Reactive Response precision steering and braking, the Tumbril Ranger lets you embrace the renegade spirit of the open road while staying thoroughly grounded. But adventure doesn't always go to plan, so the Ranger TR comes equipped with dual weapon mounts to make sure you're more than covered. _

_/Ranger-TR_

_Anvil F8 Lightning: The Anvil F8A Lightning is a heavy fighter that is used by the UEE Navy. It was designed as the next generation super space superiority fighter, particularly with fighting the Vanduul in mind, it is a nimbler, more heavily armed fighter craft than its F7 predecessor. The second turret is discarded for more fixed weaponry._

_/F8A_Lightning_


	4. The Form of Government and Military

**The United Empire of Earth Government**

_This is the UEE Government and Military. The information will be about the Government, Military, and Law Enforcement. This information is directly taken from the Star Citizen Tools Wiki page. The only things that are my work are the parenthesis which will explain somethings you might not understand. _

_I want you to know what the Government systems are in the is world because they are different than any other government on this planet. These systems and people will come into play through the story. _

_**If you have any questions just PM me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**_

The United Empire of Earth (UEE), colloquially referred to as the Empire by its human population, is a sovereign, democratic interstellar empire spanning across 37 star systems. It was founded in 2546 after the conclusion of the First Human-Tevarin War, (the Tevarin are bird-like aliens) which saw the ascension of Ivar Messer (he was a great commander in the UPE navy) to the position of Prime Citizen. Using his newfound political power, he restructured the United Planets of Earth into the UEE, appointing himself Imperator (the Emperor).

Until 2792, the Empire was a hereditary monarchy ruled by the Messer dynasty, which wielded supreme executive and military power over the government. Eventually, the dynasty was overthrown in the Revolution of 2792, restoring democracy to the nation and reforming the government into having the power to impeach the Imperator if all of it acted together. While the Imperator is still the supreme executive office, he is now elected by the populace and bound to a 10-year term.

At current, the title of Imperator is held by Kelos Costigan. Under the Imperator is the High Secretary Illyana Sharad, the High Advocate Peter Upshaw, (Morgan was only the Director of the Advocacy which is right below the High Advocate), and UEE High Command.

Overview

The United Empire of Earth is the unified representative government of the entire human race, led by an elected Imperator and his or her governmental subordinates. The political structure is similar to that of the Roman Empire, which was considered at the time to be by far the most advanced sovereignty on Earth, unparalleled in governance until the 20th century.

The Government Structure

Main articles: _UEE Congress, Citizens, Civilians, UEE Marines, UEE Navy, UEE Army, and UEE Advocacy._

_AN: I will give you the chain of Command. I hope you can make it out in what Fanfiction has done with it._

_Imperator_

/ | \

/ | \

_ High Secretary High Command High Advocate_

_ Congress Navy Advocacy_

_ Citizens __ Army_

_ Civilians Marines_

UEE Government Structure

Counseled by the High-Secretary, the High-Command, and the High-Advocate, the Imperator is the head of the government, now bound to a single ten-year term limit.

The Imperator wields the highest executive and military power, being both the head of government, as well as the commander-in-chief.

Political Party

Due to the massive size of the UEE, there are hundreds of political parties, however, only three exert dominance in the Congress:

Universal Party - Institution-focused ideology. Government and systems will guide the people.

Centralist Party - Traditional, even somewhat libertarian-styled political ideology. It's about sustaining and maintaining the _status-quo_ and excelling through the values of humanity. They support Earth as the capital of the UEE.

Transitionalists (also referred to as 'Transits') - Relatively recent people's party formed around promoting a progressive human agenda. Most of their rhetoric is aimed towards the future. They support the establishment of Terra (another planet) as the capital of the UEE.

Diplomacy

The UEE is involved in diplomacy with several neighboring empires:

Banu Protectorate: The UEE's stance towards the Banu is friendly. The Messer era did not damage relations, due to the Banu being disorganized, while their central government is a loose confederation of planet-states. Border disputes between the Banu Protectorate and the UEE are common, mainly because our criminal element flees across the border and the Banu won't look, much less try to catch them for extradition. The Banu's primary business is trade.

Xi'An Empire: The UEE's stance towards the Xi'an Empire is cordial. The UEE has made great strides to try and reconnect with the Xi'An after the tension of the Messer Era. As such, the UEE endorses healthy trade across the borders. While the UEE is diplomatically friendly, the Xi'An are a heavily armed and organized civilization with long lifespans, which still view the human empire as wary.

Vanduul: The UEE is at war with the Vanduul clans since the official declaration of war after the Battle of Vega II. Humanity's entire relationship with the Vanduul has been mired in blood. They have never attempted to contact the UEE in any capacity. The Vanduul themselves are nomadic, with fierce infighting between the various enclaves, eliminating the possibility of a central government. Most politicians regard the entire Vanduul species as a violent act of nature.

Kr'Thak: Their existence has been recently discovered. The closest Kr'Thak controlled system lies on the other side of Xi'An Empire. Humanity's knowledge of them is very scarce, and the Xi'An wasn't keen to share as the two civilizations have unresolved tension, spawning from a multi-century conflict called the Spirit Wars. The human government has not made formal contact with the Kr'Thak, as they are afraid it will unsettle relations with the Xi'An.

Government as a Character

When thinking of how the current UEE administration would react to a problem, it's better to think of it as a single entity and a political spectrum with bureaucracy and autocracy.

The early UPE (United Planets of Earth) was mired deep in the bureaucracy side, capitalizing on that public disgust with political stagnation was how Ivar Messer was able to consolidate power. Under the Messer Era, the UEE then swung too far in the opposite direction, becoming the stereotypical ruthless fascist government that seized land, power, and might.

When the Messer Era collapsed the UEE swung back and by the game (Star Citizen), the start has ultimately settled in the middle. The government became fixated on making amends for the awfulness it committed for hundreds of years. The UEE now is a mixture of everything. There are good people doing good things, bad people doing bad things and every combination in between. There are seasoned politicos, idealist do-gooders, the palm-greasers, and crusaders.

So, to use an acting term, the UEE's motivation is to make amends. Most of its behavior are simply extensions of that need. It's trying to appear progressive and totally not evil anymore. Seriously, we're really sorry about that and we're better, trust us. Joking aside, the UEE is not insincere about this sentiment. It just might be going a little overboard.

Due to the financial strain on the UEE, the unofficial motto for government & military operations has become "do more with less," which creates an environment for corruption to flourish.

It's also important to reiterate that diversity is good. This is not a simple black-or-white government (Star Wars: Empire = evil, Rebel Alliance = good).

Local Government

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three[1]

Life throughout the UEE is a wide spectrum of experiences. Imagine the variety that we encounter on modern-day Earth (the various ethnicities, backgrounds and belief systems) and multiply that by a hundred — now we're getting into the possibilities of the social and political landscape of the UEE territory.

The various ethnicities we know today have blended; now it's planetary identification. The various languages and roots of names have endured, but you'll often find them mixed together.

So, we've established that planets need to lobby to be included/represented in the Senate. In an effort to keep this manageable, we'll break local government structures into two categories; unrepresented and represented.

Represented

Planets accepted into the UEE, named and then given representation in the UEE Senate. (Planets would have to earn their representation legally like be a trad port or something like that.)

Governers Council

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three[1]

What we would call nations are now called States, each of which is ruled by a Governor. Sparsely populated worlds can have councils of two Governors while densely populated ones can have dozens. These council meetings are convened to settle disputes and create planet-wide laws by Council vote.

Governor

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three[1]

A Governor is an elected position with a six-year term (two-term limit), which can be filled by a Citizen or even a Civilian (the highest political rank a Civilian can achieve). Some Governors attempt to run for Senator after their term is up.

Under the Governor there are a hundred elected Representatives. The number of constituents for each Representative varies based on the population size in the State but there are always a hundred in office. The Representatives are divided and assigned to various committees and departments that oversee and regulate the infrastructure.

Law Enforcement

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three[1]

Law enforcement is broken down into local and federal police forces. Local Police have their assigned jurisdictions, while the Federal police handle crimes across State lines and report to the Governors' Council.

Depending on the planet's location and status, they may be able to call upon UEE military forces for protection/intervention or support in cases of a natural disaster.

Unrepresented

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three[1]

Life away from the population hubs can be tough. Once UEE Inspectors certify a planet as safe for habitation, usually the first settlers are members of the TerraformingTeams. Smaller 'Forming Corps will often entice workers with land payouts. After that the surveyors start showing up, looking for anything that might establish this planet as a potential population center (looking for rare or unique minerals, a confluence of jump points, etc.) The gamble is whether this world will 'grow to be something.' They're hoping that they're getting in on the ground floor of the next Terra. These surveyors will snatch up land while they look; if they don't find anything of interest, they'll flip the land and move on. All the while, the poor will have been slowly trickling onto the planet, looking for opportunity, a chance to start fresh. Usually, their passage is paid with an indentured commitment of some sort.

These planets are also far from the watchful eye and protection of the UEE military forces. While this can be an exciting proposition for traders who want to avoid federal tariffs, it also means that pirates and bandits can lurk around any corner. And that's not even mentioning the possibility of Vanduul attacks.

Governments on the fringe act on a town-by-town basis, usually headed by a governor or mayor (depending on local preference). It's not unusual to see towns effectively declare war on each other.

These settlements will usually have some kind of police/militia in place. At best, they'll have a sheriff or marshal in charge. At worst, the local townspeople band together for protection when a situation arises.

This is frontier life in the future.

As the population on these unrepresented planets begins to grow, the UEE will dispatch political advisors to counsel the planets in the construction of their planetary government, emulating the Governor/Representative structure of the represented worlds. In the early phases of planetary development, there is very little difference between Citizens and Civilians (everybody has to pull their own weight). As the population grows, that distinction begins to come into play. Civilians and Citizens both vote to elect local politicians.

The Governors Council applies to the UEE for recognition. If accepted, Citizens are the only ones able to vote in Senatorial elections.

Imperial Law vs Local Law

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three[1]

As part of the UEE, in theory, even the smallest settlements have access to and are subject to the full breadth of UEE laws. Enforcement of these laws is tricky, especially when you get to smaller settlements. In short, they basically go unenforced until someone decides to start enforcing them.

Local governments are allowed to establish their own laws as long as they don't contradict UEE laws.

Writing for Local Government

Source: Writer's Guide: Part Three]

It's all about diversity.

Local governments are made up of all types of personalities. Some small-town mayors rule their settlements with a dictatorial thirst for power, some are thoroughly corrupt, some are crusaders, some are puritanical. So use your personal judgment when conceiving of a small settlement's political structure, but understand that it's unlikely that someone could be exceptionally crazy and be able to get away with it. Even though the nature of communication means that it takes time for information to spread, there are still people with spaceships so it's unlikely that a local corrupt mayor could get away with eating his populace (for example) without word eventually getting to the authorities.

As mentioned earlier, the larger and more organized a planet becomes, the more it starts to adhere to the Governors/Representative structure. So if you're looking to create a more unconventional type of government or political figure for a story, keep in mind that it would have to exist on a smaller size planet.\

* * *

_AN: Also want you to know the UEE Advocacy. Again I got this from the Star Citizen Tools Wiki page. Don't hate me. I don't want to have copyright issues. _

UEE Advocacy (commonly known as Advocacy) is the High-Advocate and successive departments handle the legal and law enforcement duties of the Empire. While the Advocacy does handle fugitives, they have been known to outsource (seek help) to the Bounty Hunter Guild (Morgan is a part of the Bounty Hunter Guild after he was the Director of the Advocacy)

History

Formed in 2523 when the United Nations of Earth transformed into the United Planets of Earth (UPE). The Advocacy was designed to be an inter-system police force under the High Advocate. During the fascist Messer Era, the Advocacy took on a darker role as the Imperator's Secret Police, Intelligence, and Espionage agency (think of the Nazi Gestapo and SS). The extent of their actions are still unknown but Advocacy officials at the time were implicated in high-profile assassinations, the apprehension, and torture of non-compliant elements in the populace, and propaganda mongers.

When the Imperator Messer Era fell, they were reconstituted to their original purpose. While most planets were expected to police themselves, the Advocacy handles crimes that crossed planets and systems, fugitives and even extra-jurisdictional extractions (pursuit into Banu or Xi'an territory). Advocacy Agents are generally feared among the criminal community. They are well-trained in pursuit and apprehension techniques, equal parts hotshot pilot and thorough investigator. Most Advocacy Agents operate alone but teams of them can be dispatched for high-profile targets or situations of implied violence. The real danger of the Advocacy Agent is what they represent. A criminal could kill a cop and could probably kill an Agent under good circumstances… but they will just send another and another until they ghost (kill) him.

Source: Comm-Link: Writer's Guide - Part One

Headquartered: Office of the Advocacy - New York, Earth, Sol (Our Solar System today).

Ranks

Special Agent (SA)

Supervisory Special Agent (SSA)

Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC)

Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC)

Assistant Section Chief (ASC)

Section Chief (SC) (oversees Advocacy activity in one system)

Deputy Assistant Director. Chase and Everest.

Assistant Director

Director (highest position within The Advocacy).

High-Advocate (oversees The Advocacy)

Ranks Source: Comm-Link: Writer's Guide - Part Five

* * *

_On to the Military._

_Navy_

The Imperial Navy of the United Empire of Earth, also referred to as the United Empire of Earth Navy (UEEN) or simply the Navy, is the naval branch of the United Empire of Earth's military. Like the rest of the military forces, the navy is directed by the Imperator, which in turn has naval subordinates, the admirals.

The largest branch and public face of the UEE military, the Navy is responsible for transportation of military resources, maintaining the borders and waging military strikes throughout the UEE. Service members of the Navy are deployed in nearly every system of the empire. In the early days of humanity's expansion into space, the unified Navy primarily served as a police force, patrolling the systems for damaged or broken down ships. Upon the discovery of the Banu, the government realized that the Navy needed to be re-purposed as a military presence. The Navy's fleet began to swell as it was the most obvious visual representation of humanity's military strength.

Structurally, the Imperial Navy is formed around Squadrons which are assigned a carrier and a fluctuating number of support ships. An Admiral is in charge of the carrier and squadron with Wing Commanders running the multiple Wings that operate at any given time.

Recruits train in the shadows of the massive shipyards at the academies and boot camps on MacArthur in the Kilian system.

Ranks

Ranks in the UEEN are as follows.

High Command Legatus Navium (HCLN)

Grand Admiral

Admiral (ADM)

Vice Admiral (VADM) Atlas

Rear Admiral (RAML)

Captain (CAPT)

Commander (CDR)

Lieutenant Commander (LCDR)

Lieutenant (LT)

Lieutenant Junior Grade (LTJG)

Ensign (ENS)

None Commissioned Officers (NCOs)

Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO)

Chief Petty Officer (CPO)

Petty Officer (PO)

Junior Petty Officer (JPO)

Leading Starman

Starman

Starman Recruit

* * *

Army

The UEE Army is the mortar that holds the civilization together. Being an ultra-mechanized ground force, the Army is responsible for land-based military operations and protects primitive species on developing worlds. While it doesn't have the numbers of the Navy, the UEE Army is the oldest established branch of the military, founded in 2380 as part of the creation of the United Nations of Earth.

The primary mission of the army is "to fight and win our Empire's wars by providing prompt, sustained land dominance across the full range of military operations and spectrum of conflict in support of combatant commanders."

While the public has been enamored by mighty carriers and hotshot pilots of the Navy for the past few centuries, the UEE Army managed to briefly seize the public consciousness during the First Tevarin War where just as many battles took place across shattered landscapes than did in space. Specifically, the Battle of Idris IV which became the largest turning point in the War both strategically and to the public, thanks to the brilliant tactics of a young officer named Ivar Messer.

Ranks

High-Command Legatus Exercitus (loosely translated Diplomat of the Army)

General

Brigadier General

Colonel

Lt. Colonel

Major

Captain

Lieutenant

2nd Lieutenant

Officer Cadet

Enlisted

Sergeant Major

Master Sergeant

Sergeant

Corporal

Private

* * *

Marines

UEE Marines are the first responders. The howl of their drop-pods (nicknamed Nails) screaming through the atmosphere is a singularly unique and terrifying noise. There isn't a combat zone hot enough to scare off a battle-hardened marine.

The Marines were initially kept under the umbrella of the Army's command structure, they weren't officially separated and formed as their own division until the end of the First Tevarin War. The UPE felt that they needed a consolidated special operations force that commanded the best of both the Army and the Navy. Their focus and primary application became planetary invasion. Marine units are specialized to be weapons of warfare, nothing more. They don't handle diplomatic escorts or pull guard duty, they dust things. When the Imperator doesn't need them, the Marines sequester themselves to their planet-bases on Corin (Kilian System) and train for the next conflict that will require their services.

Marine-Candidates are selected from the general pool of Army and Navy recruits. The criterion for selection is unknown and inconsistent at best. Some speculate that it is intentional to cement the fact that you don't apply to be a Marine.

Ranks

High-Command Legatus Marinuum (loosely translated Diplomat of the Marine)

Captain General

General

Lieutenant General

Major General

Brigadier General

Colonel

Lieutenant Colonel

Major

Captain

Lieutenant

Second Lieutenant

Sergeant Major

Gunnery Sergeant

Sergeant

Corporal

Lance Corporal

Trooper First Class

Trooper

* * *

_That is the UEE Government and Military explained a bit more and should tell you how things are done in the UEE and a bit of its history._

_I am working on chapter 4 now. I want to bring this to you guys just to inform you how the systems work and that the story will use these systems._

_Till next time_

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


	5. Betrayal

_AN: Let's just say that some things have been said and things are about to go down. _

_Anyway, again a huge thank you from Fire Wolf for helping me come up with ideas. _

_Enjoy_

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 4**

**Betrayal**

**Morgan's POV**

Well shit. Ricochet is probably going to kill us all. I quickly ran to Chase and Everest and said, "There is something else that these Hawks can do."

"What is that," Chase asked.

I then went over to his hawk, which he just got out of, and went to the back, "Well I figured since you and Everest are still part the Advocacy," I then typed in a code, "You will need Advocacy ships." As soon as I said that, Chase's ship changed its texture to a UEE Advocacy paint job.

I walked over to Everest's and typed in a different code and hers also changed to a UEE Advocacy paint job. Both Chase and Everest were appalled at the surprise.

"So, we can use them for our new jobs as Deputy Assistant Directors of the Advocacy? What about Peter Upshaw? Did he approve it?" Chase asked.

"You know Peter and I go far back. Yes, he thought it was a great idea to start introducing the modified hawk into the Advocacy. He has even made it that only the Deputy Assistant Directors, Assistant Directors, and Director can use them," I said. I then looked for where Ricochet, Rocky, Marshall, and Skye. Where the heck did they go?

The other pups and Ryder were looking at the Hawks while I wanted to talk to Chase, Everest, Lupe, and Alue. I called them over. Both Lupe and Alue were also Deputy Assistant Directors, but they need to leave now.

"Morgan, Alue and I need to leave, like now. We can't stay," Lupe said to me as I pulled them over.

"Ok," I said, "You and Alue can leave. I'll tell you soon."

"Alright, bye Chase and happy birthday Everest," Lupe turned to leave.

Alue hugged them both goodbye and said, "Also congrats on your new relationship. I happy for both of you and I hope you have a family of your own."

Everest and Chase hugged Alue and Lupe and said their goodbye. I tried to imagine that this wasn't the last time. Seeing what is most likely about to happen, I can only hope for the best.

Lupe and Alue got to their Advocacy Drake Corsair and left for New York. I then looked to Chase and Everest with a scared face.

"What's up- oh," Chase must have realized what just happened. He looked to Everest and told her, "Ricochet and Rocky."

Everest's face went white. They then both looked to me, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"The only thing that we can do is wait. I can go after them while you can't because you would need permission from the Advocacy to pursue them as agents. You could ditch the Advocacy and become bounty hunters and we could spy on them. My best bet is that you should stay UEE agents to make your presence known while I do all the undercover work and get information," I explained.

Chase and Everest looked at each other again and then back to me. They both nodded, "Do you have the barrier codes up?" asked Chase.

"We can't until they do something wrong," I said as I guided them back over to the rest of the pups, "I will tell you more when I know more. At this time, I don't know where they are which makes me worried. Let me know if you see them."

Again, the two pups nodded and headed over to their Hawks and booted them up.

"Where are they going?" asked Rubble.

"They are going on a patrol around the town. They will be back soon," I said.

"Oh, ok."

I got close to Ryder and asked, "Could we talk in private?"

"Sure,"

* * *

**No One's POV**

"So, let me get this straight. You, Chase, and Everest think that Ricochet, Rocky, Marshall, and Skye could attack or harm?" Ryder asked with a loud tone.

"I said you might want to take it in. Rocky has hated Chase for who knows how long. Probably his whole life. It would make sense for Rocky to spin the real story to get his brother on his side of the argument. Let me tell you, Ricochet is a trained Marine K9. He knows how to do some things. In his defense, he can just not think about what he is doing. The Marines don't train you to think, they train you to fight and follow orders. (that is what they do in the UEE). Atlas has told me that Ricochet is a wild card. He listens to some orders, but sometimes he takes it into his own hands. I don't know how he has not been court marshaled," Morgan emphasized, "Plus if Ricochet does anything he would be just as bad as the Vanduul."

"Still, you think Marshall and Skye would betray their friends?" Ryder said nearly in tears because of the fact that three of his pups could do anything in a matter of seconds right now. If they were to do something that would tick off anyone. They would have wanted level instantly.

"I've seen family members kill each other over something that wasn't true. I've seen lots of things out in the Empire. If Rocky, Marshall, and Skye are going all in, then when Atlas gets here, you and the remaining PAW Patrol pups will have the first ship up there," Morgan said. He then went to grab his helmet off the seat of his Hawk and to get in.

Morgan put on his threatening looking helmet and went to go up into his ship, but Ryder stopped him, "Morgan?"

Morgan stopped and looked to Ryder. Ryder got a little jump scare but got on to what he was going to say, "Please keep them alive."

Ryder could see Morgan's facial expression, but he did see his eyes went concerned. Morgan then said, "Don't worry Ryder. That is always my first mission." Morgan then got into his ship and took off in search of the four rouge pups.

* * *

**Ricochet's POV**

Rocky, I, Marshall, and Skye were already going to GrimHEX (An asteroid station) on the far reaches of the Empire. We got here by buying a sales man's Freelancer MIS from the Adventure Bay Star Port. We got there by stealing a person's hover vehicle. I can't remember was it was. This man said that the ship was brand new and he wanted to sell it fast for 50,000 Alpha UEC (AUEC. It is a form of money). I had some extra AUEC in my account, so we bought it. It is the weaponized version with a crew of four. Skye and I will be in the cockpit, Marshall in the rear gunner, and Rocky will be the engineer that makes sure we launch our 28 long-range missiles. The ship has two internal racks of 20 size 3 missiles, 10 on each side, that can be reloaded from the inside. On the wing tips are 8 more size 4 missiles In the cargo area of the ship are even more missiles so we can reload. We then have four size 3 Gatling guns on the front of the ship and the turret on the back as size two laser repeaters.

Anyway, back to the moment at hand. We went to GrimHEX to get some real armor and weapons for my brother and his friends. When got to the armor shop we were met will some anti-canine protesters, protesting over the fact that they sold canine armor. It really disgusts me they are that stupid. Plus, GrimHEX is where you find outlaws or pirates.

When we finally got inside we found out that there were only three more armor sets for canines. They were the only kind we didn't want. The Dustup. The same armor Chase wears on bounty hunting missions. He also wears the helmet with his Advocacy armor to hide his identity. I guess we were lucky in finding them though, we bought them and left of the arms dealer.

We came in and saw all the weapons for canines. Apparently, the protesters haven't moved over here yet, or they are afraid to get shot. They had a really good selection of weapons. I got some steel claws, an electric katana, a Kastak Arms Karna Plasma Rifle, and a Coda pistol. The one thing I do like about Chase is that he knows the power and picks out some powerful weapons. The only thing is that we are going to be at the ends of his barrels.

Rocky got a Kastak Arms Ravager-212_Twin_Shotgun, and a Kastak Arms Custodian SMG in replacement of his pistol (keep in mind that the Custodian looks and reloads like the real-life P-90). Marshall got what I think is the best for him, a Scalpel Ballistic Sniper Rifle and Coda pistol. I think that because of his clumsiness would give us away if we were trying to sneak. Now since he will have a sniper he will be somewhere nice and high looking down and will help us not get caught. Then, Skye, she got two FSK-8 Combat Knives and two Coda pistols. I think she chose wisely because she is light, and her new loadout is light.

So, our group is worked out. I am the leader, Rocky is our heavy, Marshall is our sniper and medic, and Skye is our scout/light attack. Our new armor helmets should give us an advantage when it comes to protection, but in the end, our enemy will know where we are first.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

When this is just great. Ricochet is now wanting to kill me and Everest. The last thing I want is a hit on a friend's head. Anyway, Atlas just got back from a meeting in New York and Morgan has sent up the rest of the PAW Patrol to the UEE Dawn. Everest and I were looking everywhere but could not find them. The UEE is 37 systems big, where could they have gone.

Then Morgan came over the radio, _"Chase, Everest, I have some bad news." _

"What kind of bad news?" I asked.

"_According to Rocky, Marshall, and Skye's pup tags, they are at GrimHEX. I can only guess what they are doing there," _Morgan said. GrimHEX is where they could buy weapons and armor. That would not be good.

"_How did they get there so fast? I thought the barrier codes block everything that Ricochet touches. Do they?" _Everest asked over the radio.

"_Atlas just informed me that the barrier codes can only block his vehicles. From their lasted quantum jump, they used a… Freelancer MIS," _Morgan stuttered at the name.

The Freelancer MIS is a missile ship that can lob long-range missiles at us if we even find them.

"_But, I have a surprise for you two. In order for us to get there faster and so we can refit and rearm our Hawks. I had it bought for just an occasion like this and its armament makes the MIS look like nothing. Peter has also given you permission to work with me on this ship." _Morgan said half excitedly.

"What is the ship?" I asked.

"_It is the RSI Polaris Torpedo Corvette. It will be able to hold all three of our Hawks when they are folded. It will also carry your Tumbril Cyclones and our Nox bikes. We will find them with its scanners and other advantages we have," _Morgan said, _"It is coming out of quantum jump now. I will see you on board soon." _

Morgan then cut the communications and soon enough a Polaris Corvette came out of quantum jump and headed for the Lookout.

* * *

**No One's POV**

After Morgan loaded up Chase and Everest's gear and vehicles from the Lookout into the Polaris. Chase and Everest then arrived and landed in the hanger bay where Morgan's Hawk was folded up.

Once they were in the ship they were greeted by a young German Shorthaired Pointer and two humans. Morgan then introduced them.

"Chase, Everest, this is Stark, "Morgan said pointing to the Pointer, "He is our front turret gunner. He used to work with Ricochet in the Marines but then dropped out of the Marines to train with the Advocacy. When he was done with his training he opted to join me in the hunt of the rogue pups."

"Yes sir," Stark said, "It is an honor to be in the presence of the highest achieving canines of the Advocacy. You guys are legends at the academy."

"Really?" asked Everest confused.

"Ya, you guys got the highest scores on the final exams," Stark emphasized.

"Right, but I didn't know that we would be famous for that," Chase said.

"Well, when you guys are the only pups that got 1000 out of 1000 it is hard to look it over," Stark chuckled.

Morgan chuckled, "Yep. If you remember, Peter and I praised you for it."

Chase and Everest chuckled knowing that.

"Anyway, this is Chris and Scott. They used to work as my assistant directors when I was the director of the Advocacy. Chris is our weapons officer, he controls all the turrets of the Polaris and makes sure all weapons are a go," Morgan then pointed to Scott, "This is Scott, he is our engineer, he can fix most things on the Polaris and makes sure everything is in working order."

"Hello pups," Chris said waving at the pups.

"Hiya," Scott said.

"Alright, let's go before the pups move again or do something drastic," Morgan said. He led his crew including Chase and Everest to the bridge of the Polaris. He then showed Chase and Everest's sets to them. Everest is going to be the scanning officer meaning she will have scanners and radar to pick up anything. Chase will be the torpedo officer making sure the two missile turrets and the torpedo tubes. This relieves Chris of have his job. He can now perform better with everything else. Morgan is the pilot and has direct control of firing the torpedoes.

"Morgan, everything is a go. We are go for launch," Scott said.

"Let's go then," Morgan said. Then the Corvette took off from the ground. The landing gear came up and the ship sped off out of the atmosphere.

Once they were out of Earth's gravity field Morgan said, "Are we go for quantum jump?"

"We have been refueled and rearmed on the planet's surface everything is at max capacity. We are go for quantum jump." Scott said.

Morgan responded with thrusting the quantum dive forward, making the ship go quantum space.

* * *

With the Four Rogue Pups at GrimHEX.

All the protesters could see was four silhouettes of pups in armor. Then there was a gunshot and one of the protesters dropped dead due to a gunshot wound to the center chest.

Then, the big one and the little one jumped up. The protesters could see them. Then all hell broke loose. People were killed left and right. Gunshots were heard through the entire station. Horror struck people in the face before they died.

This went on for ten minutes, and when the first three stopped and thought the job was done. They walked up to their leader who just jumped down and stabbed someone in the head with his katana. The mixed breed took the blade out of his victim and wiped the blood off the blade onto his suit.

"Let's get out of hearing before the fuzz finds us," the lead pup said as he leads his team to their Freelancer.

Once they were in the Freelancer they took off their helmets, revealing Ricochet, Rocky, Marshall, and Skye. That day at GrimHEX was a massacre of 36 people. All that was done by four pups that now need to run from the law.

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

We arrived at GrimHEX only to see it on fire in some places. RSI Apollos were everywhere with medical drones bustling about. I could only hope that the four pups weren't injured.

When, Chase, Everest, and I launched out of the Polaris. We landed on one of the many landing pads. We quickly rushed to the camera room of the station. There were already Advocacy investigators there and what was on their faces worried me.

One of them came up to us and told me, "Something… happened with your targets."

He then guided me to one of the monitors with Chase and Everest behind me. He hit the play button. We watched in horror what happened, but not just that… we saw who did it. Judging by their sizes and styles. They could be only four pups that we know. What used to be our friends are now our enemy. What they just did was now an interplanetary crime. They won't just have us on their tail, but even more agents.

* * *

_AN: Ok everyone that was chapter 4 of Chase's Bounty. _

_I have an announcement:_

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

_This coming week I have a really big thing that I am going to. This thing that I am going to is called Civil Air Patrol Encampment. It is at the United States Air Force Academy next week. During that time I will have no contact with the outside world at all. I will not be able to have a phone tablet or computer. It starts this Saturday and will end next Saturday. When I come back I will publish the next chapter of this story and maybe Chasing Fire as well. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and I will talk to you guys later. _

_Till next time_

_Atlas Guardian Out._

_Ships_

_Drake Corsair: The Drake Corsair is a multi-crew explorer that gives up defenses for a focus on versatility and defensive weaponry. With asymmetric, convertible wings and large cargo hold, the Corsair adapts gracefully to the unfamiliar atmosphere, combat situations, and hot landing zones. Up to four crew can be accommodated in the Corsair's functional quarters, and a full complement of scanning suites along with a pair of quantum fuel tanks provide the means and method of exploring distant, dangerous stars. __The Corsair boasts six fixed guns and three turrets along with two missile racks for an impressive array of firepower in an exploration vessel, enough to make even the hardiest pirate think twice. _

_MISC Freelancer MIS: Freelancers are used as long-haul merchant ships by major corporations, but they are just as frequently repurposed as dedicated exploration vessels by independent captains who want to operate on the fringes of the galaxy. The __MISC__ Freelancer MIS is a limited edition militarized variant of the classic UEE mercantile ship. Due to early payload incidents, only a small number of these ships has been manufactured. This version sacrifices most of the cargo capacity to make way for missiles._

_RSI Polaris: __The Polaris is a nimble corvette-class capital ship that packs a powerful punch with a full armament of turrets and torpedoes. Intended for use as both a naval patrol ship and to serve as the flagship of militia operations, Polaris has the capacity to perform search and rescue operations, light strike missions and general security patrols. The Polaris includes the facilities to repair, rearm and refuel fighters, light bombers or support ships._

_Weapons_

_Kastak Arms Karna Plasma Rifle: The Kastak Arms' 'Karna' Rifle is a High Energy Plasma Rifle. It is a medium-length rifle with angled fore-grip, long upper attachment rail, fixed stock, and integrated iron sights. It may also have a lower attachment rail. Like the Custodian, it uses a replaceable "magazine", however, in this case, it slots into the typical rifle mag-well in front of the trigger, at a 45-degree angle like the pistol grip, giving the Karna a sleek, streamlined look. Several parts of the weapon fold open to reveal the exposed interior, perhaps to enable the venting of plasma. The Karna is a classic Kastak Arms plasma assault rifle. This mid-range mauler features burst, charged, and full-auto fire modes to allow for quick and easy situational adjustments. Besides it's renowned firepower, the Karna's rugged looks and reliability have made it one of Kastak Arms' most popular weapons. _

_Kastak Arms Ravager-212 Twin Shotgun: The Kastak Arms Ravager-212 Twin shotgun earns its name from its unique dual-barrels that allow for multiple ammo types to be used in conjunction with each other for maximum tactical possibilities._


	6. Another Enemy

_AN: I'M BACK. Let's just say that being at the Air Force Academy for eight days, having tons of work after that, family vacations, and tons of other stuff on my plate made it hard to get this out to you. That is why I am coming to two you so late. I am sorry for the long wait, but I'm back and I will work on both Chase's Bounty and Chasing Fire._

_Anyway, back to Chase's Bounty._

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 5**

**Another Enemy**

"Shit!" Morgan shouted as he woke up in his quarters in the Polaris Corvette. He then sat up he started to think. Then Chase knocked on his door.

"Morgan?" he asked in a muffled voice from the door, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Chase. I'm fine. Come on in," Morgan said.

The door unlocked and opened for Chase to enter. Once he did the door automatically closed behind him.

Morgan sat up and got out from under his bedsheets and let Chase hop up on it. "Chase please tell me that Rocky, Ricochet, Marshall, and Skye didn't kill 30 people at GrimHEX. Did that really happen?"

"No? They didn't kill anyone, but sadly they got some weapons to fight us with at GrimHEX," Chase looked down as he spoke.

"Ok, but the barrier codes are not working. That is not good," Morgan said stroking Chase's back.

"Yep. They still have that Freelancer MIS. Its missiles can be deadly to us," Chase emphasized.

"That helps," Morgan chuckled.

"It does when you have the identification number," Chase smiled ear to ear.

Morgan looked to Chase in confusion, "What?"

"Ya, the Identification number is, November, India, Foxtrot, Alpha, Delta, 6, 6, 0 (In civilian terms: NIFAD660)," Chase said as he showed Morgan the piece of paper where he wrote it down, "the fun thing is. They don't know that they can be tracked with it. When they land somewhere it will register and we will have their location and will be waiting for them at their own ship. They will be walking into our hands and it won't have to escalate to an interplanetary problem with the Advocacy."

Morgan was stunned by this realization, "Of course, how can I be so stupid. Chase, you are a genius." Morgan jumped out of his bed and picked up Chase and hugged him tightly.

"Well, when you are a highly trained Advocacy agent that is specialized in scanning data and information. Everest has been working around the clock and got us that information," Chase explained.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked.

"She is in our room. Taking a well-deserved nap," Chase answered.

"Good. You go check on her and I will meet you at the bridge in five minutes," Morgan said as he put Chase down and patted him on the head.

* * *

With Ryder, Tracker, Zuma, and Rubble.

Ryder and the remaining pups that were still loyal to the UEE were on Atlas's ship the UEE Dawn. They were just in some extra crew quarters for the ship. Nothing special. The special thing is that an Origen 890 Jump luxury yacht is coming to pick them up. It will be their new home for a while.

On the 890 Jump, they will have their own cabins as well as some guest cabins if they were to have any guests on the ship. In order to even have guests on the ship. They will have to be checked by the UEE Advocacy personally and make sure they don't plan to do any harm to the pups, Ryder, and Morgan if he decides to come aboard.

It also has a storage area for all the pups' vehicles. It is not big enough to store a Hawk, but it can have a Tumbril Cyclone of any kind, three Nox hoverbikes, and two new 85X Runabout ships.

Atlas was walking down the corridor to where Ryder and the three pups were. Once he was at the door, he knocked and said, "Ryder? You might want to start packing up your stuff be for your new ship arrives."

Ryder opened the door with his backpack on and his long coat. Ryder was given a grey, yellow, and army green long coat like Atlas and Morgan. It had his name sowed on is right chest and the Paw Patrol and Advocacy symbols on his left.

The pups also had their pup packs packed and ready to go. Atlas was surprised a bit but knew he didn't need to ask Ryder to do something. Ryder just reads his mind. "We are ready to go. Not to offend you Atlas but staying here kinda sucked," Ryder said.

"Well, this ship wasn't built for comfort. It was built for war," Atlas said, "The ship will be here soon."

"Do we have to go to Earth and get the rest of our stuff?" Rubble asked.

"Nope. it is already loaded with all your stuff. Rubble, it has your Bulldozing Cyclone. It also has Zuma's scuba Nox, Tracker's tracking Nox and of course Ryders Multi Nox. It also has two new ships for you, four. Two 85X Runabout Ships," Atlas said while leading them out of the room and down the hall to the hanger.

Ryder's eyes went wide, "Two 85x?"

"Yep, two brand new ones. Red, white, and blue. They both have four size 1 longsword laser weapon mounts," Atlas said. "Morgan and I want you to be safe and knowing you would do anything to protect your pups we thought it would be a good idea to give you them. Also, the 890 Jump has some very high-tech weapons for its own protection."

"What type of weapons?" Zuma asked.

"The ship on the outside looks like it doesn't even have any weapons, but that is to deceive the enemy. But under the skin, it has two size three Talon missile launchers, three Phoenix GF-330 turrets, and two Preacher A9 turrets." Atlas explained, "It is not much, but it as a butt load of shields. They and the weapon defenses are enough so that the ship can get away."

"Cool," Tracker, Rubble, and Zuma said.

They were now in the hanger of the UEE Bengal and the two new 85X Runabouts came it and opened their canopies for the human and three pups. Tracker and Zuma went in one, Tracker in the flight seat, and Ryder and Rubble in the other, Ryder flying.

Atlas shouted one last thing to them before they left, "I hope you enjoy yourselves on the ship. Just, don't destroy it. That thing is expensive."

"Don't worry Atlas, we won't," Ryder said back and closing the canopy. The two ships then proceeded to take off out of the carrier.

"Stay safe," Atlas muttered to himself.

* * *

In an unknown regen

Odin Munitions Corporation (OMC) HQ.

"Sir," Said an unknown man.

"What is it," said a dark figure in a monotone voice.

"We have picked up a UEE Advocacy signal. The ship in question is a single U9C Hawk," said the man.

"Destroy it. The UEE has no business here," said the figure with no hesitation.

"Yes, sir. We will send out one squad," the man said and disappeared.

* * *

With the Anvil U9C Hawk: Chase.

"_Chase, you getting anything on scanners?" _asked Morgan over coms.

"No, not yet," Chase said. Then his radar picked up something, "Wait,"

"_What is it?" _

"O. M. C.," Chase growled. Chase hates OMC. They are nothing but pirate and outlaw scum. One year ago, they had the gall to take on a UEE Naval Fleet. The Fleet was small but put up a fight. That day the UEE lost a Javelin destroyer. All 80 personnel were lost. One of them was Chase's childhood friend Fuchs. He was a 1st Lieutenant on the ship. He was also one of the first Arctic Foxes to join the UEE Military. OMC is number one on the UEE's kill list, the Vanduule at a close second.

"_How many?" _Morgan asked.

"Four," Chase said.

"_Chase, warp out of their now!" _Morgan ordered.

"Yes, Morgan," Chase said, 'Mark my words OMC. One day I will kill every single one of you… personally.' Chase thought. Chase wanted to fight so bad, but he was under the command of Morgan and he did not want to lose Chase is some stupid skirmish with the OMC.

Morgan had his own personal hatred toured the OMC. The one reason was that they killed his and Atlas's little sister Sarah, whom they loved so deeply. Losing her with a bullet to the head right in front of both of them when Morgan was only 15 and Atlas 14. Ever since that day Morgan and Atlas vowed they would one day wipe out OMC. Unfortunately, that day has not come. Will it ever?

Before the four OMC ships even saw Chase's. He was gone.

* * *

With the Rogue pups. On their Freelancer MIS

"What is the plan now Ricochet?" Rocky asked.

Ricochet thought for a moment and then got an idea, "How about we go terrorize New York or ArCorp or even Adventure Bay."

"Or how about Herston," Marshall spoke up, "I have never been there. Plus, I've heard there is a lot of targets we could pick up for some money from OMC."

"How do you know about OMC?" Ricochet asked.

"Who doesn't know about OMC," Skye said getting off the controls of the ship. They are number one on the UEE's kill list."

"Right, we could do that. We just need to make sure that Morgan, Chase, and Everest are not there." Ricochet said.

"Let's go," Marshall said running to the back to get into his turret.

* * *

OMC HQ after the four ships came back.

"And? Did you get them?" the dark figure in the shadows said.

"N-n-no sir, he or she must have seen us coming before we ever saw them," a man in a long black coat said.

Another man about 6'6" wearing a black and red jacket with green pants and came into the room, "That wasn't just anybody, that was one of the best Agents the UEE Advocacy has at their disposal. His name is Chase. He is even a K9."

"What does that mean boss?" said a woman.

"Well, I have heard that there are four rogue pups out in the Empire. They defected from a team called the PAW Patrol, which he also was a part of. Hmm. Come to think of it two of those pups that defected are the sons of Ghost and Ciber," the tall man bowed his head, "The best OMC dogs we ever had."

* * *

_AN: So so so so so sorry this came out so late. Also, for it being a bit short. I wanted this to get out as soon as possible so that is why. Since I'm back and things are finally working for me. I have time to work on my stories. _

_If you have any questions just ask me. _

_Till next time _

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


	7. On the Trail

_AN: Ok, I know that the last chapter was too short. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get that out as soon as possible. Now we are back to the normal size and you guys are enjoying this story. _

_On with the story. _

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 6**

**On the Trail**

The rogue pups arrived on Hurston just a couple of minutes ago. What they didn't know was that Morgan and his crew were heading for their ship.

"The cameras say they landed just 3 minutes ago Morgan," Everest said.

"Excellent. We will be waiting for them," Morgan said.

* * *

Somewhere in the Stanton III System (Where the planet of ArcCorp is).

Black Heart Squadron of Atlas's 5th fleet, were laying a minefield with their Agis Nautilus'. The reason why they were laying mines is that Atlas intercepted a transmission from OMC. They were to go through the Devil's Asteroid Belt, which was in ArCorp's system. The system in which Morgan, Chase, and Everest were.

Because of that fact, Atlas ordered Black Heart Squadron to lay a trap for their OMC guests.

Black Heart Squadron's (BH), Commander (CDR) Oxford, was an experienced naval veteran and loathed OMC. When Atlas's order came through to his squadron, he was overjoyed to see that the Vice-Admiral saw is urged to fight. Oxford vowed to never let OMC get by him, again. For he too had a bone to pick with them like Morgan and Atlas. Although he didn't lose a family member or friend. He lost his dignity. He let OMC pass threw a jump point. On that specific ship that he let pass was the one that Morgan and Atlas's sister Sarah was on and executed. Morgan and Atlas scowled at Oxford but did not blame him because they knew it wouldn't bring back their younger sister.

Ever since that day Oxford wanted to prove himself back to Morgan and Atlas. He let them down once, he was determined that it wouldn't happen again.

"Commander," said the scanning officer on the bridge a Nautilus class minelayer called the Redemption.

"What is it?" Oxford asked, coming up to the officer.

"We got something on scanners. It seems to be four Drake Kraken Carriers and an escort are coming through the asteroid belt," the officer said.

"Is the trap set?" questioned Oxford.

"Yes, sir."

As soon as that was said a huge explosion could be seen out of the bridge of the ship. The first OMC ship has drifted right into Oxford's trap.

* * *

Back on the surface of Huston.

Morgan, Chase, and Everest were waiting for the rouge pups to return to their ship. Everest was hovering with her Hawk somewhere else waiting for Morgan to giver he an order, while Chase and Morgan were on the landing pad behind some crates.

After some time, the Morgan and Chase spotted the rouge pups. They were pushing something. It was a big box. The horrible thing is that it reeked of SLAM and WiDoW (illegal drugs). Morgan saw Chase's face go from stern to outright wanting to kill himself. Morgan quietly ordered Chase to put on his helmet, which Chase did as fast as possible.

When the rogues were close enough and surrounded, Morgan and his crew sprung their trap.

"Halt!" Morgan shouted.

The pups turned around to see Morgan, Chase, and Stark blocking their path of escape.

"Your too late Morgan. Haha!" Ricochet laughed.

"Are we?" Chase asked sarcastically.

Soon enough the rouge pups heard the humming of engines and the sounds of missiles inbound. Soon enough two missiles and Everest Hawk appeared. She had launched missiles at their ship. They closed in and hit their ship directly in the thrusters and cockpit and exploited sending the pups flying. Morgan, Chase, and Stark took cover and saw the pups get blasted back into an ally way.

When they saw this, they went after them. When they reached the ally way, they saw the four pups moaning and groaning in pain.

"GET THEM!" Morgan ordered as he grabbed his new electric foldable staff from his waist. He unsheathed it like a lightsaber and activated it. Chase and Stark grabbed their electric batons and rushed at the rouge pups. Rocky and Ricochet saw this and tried to get up.

"Face it, Rico and Rocky, you lost. It was a good run in all but in the end, the bad guy always loses," Morgan said as he and Chase cuffed Marshall and Skye's paws.

"What if I were to tell you, you are the bad guys," Ricochet said as he tried to get up.

"You are missing the point, Ricky. You are the bad guys because you are trafficking illegal drugs. Hint, illegal drugs. Don't you get that if you keep doing this you will be held for trafficking drugs and treason against the UEE? You can get a death penalty for this. Granted, I know the Imperator may have mercy on you, doesn't mean he will" Chase explained coming up to the two mix breed pups with Stark right behind.

"That is what you say," Rocky said as he threw a knife at Chase. Chase blocked it with ease and threw is baton at Rocky which hit right in the chest, stunning him to the ground.

Stark ran over to Rocky and held him down with his strong paws. Chase nodded to him and Chase went to Ricochet's level and lifted his helmet. Morgan was walking over when Ricochet did something drastic.

"Never take off your helmet, when you are messing with me," Ricochet said as he threw his head into Chase's snout caching the shepherd off guard. He then pinned Chase to the ground and clawed at his face. Stark got off Rocky and went to help his partner. Doing that Ricochet nodded to his brother to go while he can. Rocky did so sneak away and climbed a wall and got to the other side waiting for his brother to do so too.

Stark rammed Ricochet in the chest to get him off of Chase. "I warned you not to take off your helmet. Now cya," Ricochet laughed as he was getting shot at by Morgan with his LH-86 pistol. Ricochet jumped the wall and ran off into the distance of the vast city of Hurston.

Morgan quickly got onto his radio, "This is Hunter 1 to Hurston dispatch."

"Go ahead Hunter 1."

"Put the city into full lockdown. No one leaves or enters," Morgan ordered. He then saw that Rocky was missing. "We got two wanted criminals on the loose. Names: Rocky and Ricochet Asin. Brothers. Are Mix breeds with grey fur."

"10-4 Hunter 1. Dispatching SWAT and other Advocacy Agents now."

"I also have an agent down. Repeat. Agent down."

"Understood, sending Apollo Medical ship to you as well."

Morgan got off the radio and tended to Chase. "Stark get Marshall and Skye onto the Polaris," as he said that the Polaris landed were the rouge pups' ship used you be and opened the ramp reviling Chris and Scott in tactical gear. They ran to the scene and started to help Stark with Skye and Marshall who were awake now and resisting to move.

"If they are giving you problems. Give them a good whack to the head," Morgan shouted over his shoulder.

Back to Chase. He was bleeding all over his face. Morgan removed Chase's armor to check for any other wounds. Thankfully there were none. Morgan did his best to try and stop the bleeding.

"Morgan. I can't see." Chase said while holding in the pain.

"I know Chase. This is about to hurt a lot. Be that tough pup you were trained to be now," Morgan said as he was about to press down on Chase's skull in order to help stop the bleeding.

Everest went off in search of the two pups in her Hawk. Right now, she couldn't find them.

Soon enough at Apollo Medical ship showed up and two medics ran out of the back with bags. Morgan moved aside for them to start work.

They got Chase to stop bleeding and bandaged his eye.

* * *

With Commander Oxford.

"Call up Atlas's fleet. We need them here NOW!" Oxford ordered.

"Yes sir," yelled the communications officer.

"This is the UEES Dresden calling the UEES Dawn," called the officer.

"_This is the Dawn. Go."_

"We are in need of some support. We have contact with OMC. Sending our coordinates."

"_Coordinates received. On our way."_

Soon enough Atlas's fleet of ships warps into the system and immediately starts to fire on the OMC ships.

"YOU DARN F**KED UP NOW!" yelled commander Oxford, "Detonated the mines and drop out the sentry mines.

* * *

It has been a while and the Apollo medical crew let Chase go. They stopped all the bleeding and managed to get his scratch to scab over but there was some bad news to it too.

"And?" Morgan said looking at the medics

"Well, we stopped all the bleeding and saved his eye. He can still fully utilize it. But he will have a scar there for the rest of his life," replied one of the medics.

"Well, at least you look scarier with that scar," Stark stated.

"At least I can still see," Chase chuckled.

"I'm glad you are ok. That is what matters," said Everest giving Chase a warm hug.

"So, we got Marshall and Skye on board the Polaris. The best thing we can do is transport them ourselves to Earth. No one can leave or enter the city right now. If we do this quickly, we can come back and help search," Morgan explained.

"Morgan, should Everest and I stay here with our Hawks and help look for them? Just like old times? We will be here while you go drop them off at the prison," Chase suggested.

"That is not a bad idea Chase. Yes. You go get your Hawk out of the Polaris and you two and help the authorities search and even take command because of your ranks," Morgan replied, "Stark, you come with me."

"Yes, sir. Have fun looking for those scoundrels," Stark laughed.

"We will," said both Chase and Everest in unison.

Morgan and Stark left with the Polaris. Chase and Everest got their Hawks and took off together to find Rocky and Ricochet.

Everest came over their privet radio and asked, "Where and when do we want to have the wedding?"

* * *

"TAKE THIS YOU MOTHERF**KERS!" Yelled Oxford as he ordered his Nautilus to drop all sentry mines. When it did so they immediately started to shoot every OMC ship there was. From fighters to the Kraken carriers.

Atlas's UEES Dawn carrier has launched most fighters and was getting in position to fire a round from the Ship Buster Rail Gun on the bottom of the ship. Once in position, the rail gun charged and fired.

VVVOOOMMM!

It was a direct it to the lead Kraken and it completely destroyed it. Nothing was left of the once-mighty Kraken except some spare parts for the UEE.

The battle raged on for five hours. Ships exchanging fire. In the end, the OMC lost all ships while the UEE sustained damage to others. The shields on the UEE ships held up and all UEE vessels were minorly damaged. The OMC was defeated in this battle, but the war was about to come.

* * *

_AN: So, there you guys go. A full chapter. Sorry, it took so long for me to get this to you. _

_I will have other announcements on the other story that I plan to publish today. I hope you have enjoyed this story. _

_If you have any ideas for other stories or for this one, please feel free to PM me._

_Ships/Weapons_

_Nautilus:_

_The Aegis Nautilus is a large military minelayer ship, with fully-integrated mine-deployment, sweeping and disarming capabilities. Originally introduced in 2549, the ship has had centuries of refinement until reintroduced in 2949 for its 400th anniversary._

_Deployables for the Nautilus:_

_The Firestorm Kinetics Tephra Homing Mine is a mine that once within range, will move towards the target and detonate. Its primary role is to establish a defensive perimeter. This mine has the same destructive power as a size 5 torpedo._

_The Behring VLR-11 Sentry Mine is a mine fitted with weapons that will fire on hostile targets when within range. Its primary role is perimeter defense. The sentry can house 2x size 2 guns._

_The Saga Data systems NEMO Drone (Neutralize and Employ Mine Ordnance) is a drone specifically designed for the task of identifying, deactivating and collecting deployed mines. In accordance with amendment 17c1 of the Militia Mobilization Initiative, a mine retrieval device must be present and functional aboard all armed minelaying craft._

_/Nautilus_

_Kraken:_

_The Drake Kraken is designated as a Multi-role Light Carrier. With comfortable habs for a full crew, mammoth cargo capacity, and enough armament to blow even the most daunting frigate out of the sky, this self-sustaining flying fortress is the most ambitious project Drake has ever undertaken, and a testament to the empowerment of the people. _

_/Kraken _

_Illegal Drugs _

_**SLAM**_

_"A fear-inhibitor and painkiller. Most commonly ingested as a gas. Vials of SLAM are cracked and inhaled. Initially gained popularity as a steroid for athletes before going black-market. Heavy-duty SLAMjunkies are easily identifiable in public; they have 'the shakes' — involuntary muscle twitches. Important to note that this is not a sign of withdrawal, simply a side effect. "_

_**WiDoW**_

_"Thick ink-black Opiate. Exclusively injected as a liquid. Extensive use stains the veins black, creating web-like subcutaneous patterns through the body. "_

_**Neon**_

_"Club drug. Similar to Ecstasy. Slight hallucinogenic affects the nervous system. "_

_**Maze**_

_"(...) a nasty substance that puts the body to sleep but sends the head to the stars. Reports indicate that Maze use and trafficking has been on the rise throughout the Empire."_

_"Street name for a tranquilizer and knock-out hallucinogen, believed to be Xi'an in origin. It looks like flakes of bark. It's lethal in heavy concentrations (many who try injecting it die immediately); it's meant to be ingested. The digestion process distills it to where it just messes you up. Dosing up is like taking a massive journey into your own mind. To the outside world, you're nearly comatose, but to you, it's a wild trip. A handful of religions have been started after a user took a dip in the maze. Aside from the toxic element, there's a chance you won't come down from the high. They call this 'getting disconnected.' Users stay locked in their own head until their brain decays."_


	8. Captured (In more ways than one)

_AN: And we are back. I hope you guys are loving this story. Some other news is that there is a pole on my account page. I am thinking of a new story with the Chase x Everest pairing. I am giving you guys the choice of another paring like Skye x Zuma, Skye x Marshall, or Skye x Rocky. You can vote twice on this pole to get all your choices. After this pole is closed there will be a new pole on what genre you want like. Adventure or for the first time ever with no blood, Romance. If you want to vote, again go to my account page and on the top of the page, it will say poll on the top. Click on that poll button and it will open the poll. _

_Another announcement: I have started a Discord Server called The Atlas Guardians (typical, I know). The server is for everyone and it is a place where you can share ideas and talk with the community. I will post the server code below. In order to join all, you have to do have a discord account, making one is pretty easy. I can't wait to talk to you all on the server. _

_ discord .gg / nQ6XJNE_

_(Of course, no spaces)._

_The new cover is Morgan's Armor. Scary, right?_

_Last chapter: Marshall and Skye have finally been captured and the OMC fleet was destroyed, but it is not over. Rocky and Ricochet are still out there wanting to do harm to anyone. The OMC is outraged at the loss of their fleet and the only way to get more ships is to hire people and pups. Will the OMC help Rocky and Ricochet and their friends escape out of their sticky situation or will the UEE and Morgan floater their plans and be victorious? _

_Let's find out. _

**Chase's Bounty**

**Chapter 7 **

**Captured**

**(In more ways than one)**

Morgan and Stark were on the bridge of the Polaris. Morgan in his captain's chair cleaning his pistol. Stark was in the main gun turret and just watching the space particles fly by as they are in warp speed. Earth was still eight hours away. It has already been five hours and both Chris and Scott were up but now at this time are sleeping while Morgan and Stark are up.

"Morgan?" Stark asked as he was climbing out of the turret.

"What is it Stark?" Morgan said as he set down his LH-86 pistol on his desk.

"Why do you think Marshall and Skye did what they did?" Stark questioned.

"I don't know Stark," Morgan said sanding up and holstering his pistol, "But, we could ask them. We are Bounty Hunters and under section 22 of the justice system, like Advocacy agents, we have the right to extract any information in any way possible. That means we can torture them until they speak. Considering that it is Marshall and Skye and they love each other. I think it will be easy getting the information we want." Morgan had a devil smile on his face when he looked at Stark and Stark returned the evil smile.

Both of them went to the restraining quarters of the Polaris which were more than ideal for interrogation because the warp engine is close by and that thing can get hot. First Morgan will be nice, then stern, then mental, physical, and then he will burn them until they speak.

Morgan walked up to Marshall and Skye's cage and kicked it slightly to wake them up, "Wake up you mangy pups," Morgan said in a less than inviting tone, "We have some questions for you. If you do not answer them the way, we want them answered things will only get worse for you two."

"What can be worse than this?" Skye snapped.

Morgan kicked the cage but before he could speak Stark spoke, "Oh little one, things can get way worse than this. Under the law, we can do anything to you until you give us the information we need. If you lie, we will know. The colors you are wearing will send shock waves of pain to your neck when it detects you are lying. I'm sure you both don't want to die just yet. You are too young."

"We won't tell you anything!" Marshall snarled in Stark's face. He then also spit into Stark's face. Stark close his eyes and put his paw to his face. He then rubbed his paw down his face to wipe off Marshall's spit.

"Well, in that case," Stark said and looked to Morgan, who gave him a nod. Morgan then activated a hologram and turned on a knob. Soon Marshall and Skye where yelping in pain from the electric shock that went through their bodies.

"It will only get worse until you answer," Stark said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hurston.

The whole city has been put into lockout. No one is allowed to leave or enter the city so it can be easier to track down Rocky and Ricochet. It is already easy considering that they are mutts and will stand out in the public. They must blend in, well at least try. All dogs will be stopped and looked at in the city. In Hurston, there are more humans than dogs. Also, the dogs are always spread out, there are never more than six dogs in the same place. Another good thing is that the dogs are willing to listen to the police. One because they need to if they want to continue their day. And two because they always want to have some small talk with the other police K-9s stationed in Hurston. Sometimes the other dogs have information that they would happily give to the police and UEE Advocacy for a little bit of money.

In the air was Chase and Everest doing rounds in their Anvil Hawks. Scanning for the chips they managed to throw onto the two rogue mutts. The chips are small enough for the victim not to notice. They also make no noise at all. But anyway, both pups were talking while searching. One of their specialties to multitask is in effect.

"So, when do you think we are having the wedding?" asked Everest with a smug smile on her face.

"Hmm. How about after we capture these treacherous pups. A month should be enough to prepare, right?" Chase answered.

Both Chase and Everest are eager to get married as soon as possible, but they need time to prepare. Other People and dogs wait years to get married, not these two. They want to get married now if they could. But the job is in the way. They have known each other for so long they know everything about the other. Also, they love each other to the ends of the Milky Way.

"So, after this whole fiasco is over?" Everest stated will a little hope in her voice.

"Pretty much, yep?" Chase said as he looked out the cockpit of his Hawk and made eye contact with Everest.

They wanted to look at each other longer but, they were flying. On the headlines, if they kept it up, "Chase and Everest killed in ship accident from looking at each other for too long." That would not be fun for anyone.

Then the Hurston dispatcher got on the radio, _"Attention all units. Attention all units. A citizen reported the location of Rocky and Ricochet at the spaceport." _

Chase grabbed his radio, "10-4 dispatch. Alpha 1 and Alpha 2 en route."

"_Unit 223, 224, 225, 226, and 227 en route," _said more units.

Chase and Everest did a sharp turn to the left and headed toward the spaceport.

* * *

"AHAHAHAH!" Marshall and Skye screamed so hard that Stark and Morgan were wearing headphones and their classes of water have shattered.

Morgan turned off the electricity and folded his arms. Stark then said, "Congratulations, you just received 50 volts. YOU ARE SUCH BABIES! 50 volts is all it took for us to get headphones. Now we will crank that up to 100 volts just for you if you don't answer the question. Where is the OMC headquarters? We know you know because you said you got orders from them. Knowing the OMC, they like giving orders personally. It is never aired on radio." Where is the HQ!?"

Marshall and Skye at this point didn't want to die. They know that Morgan and Chase might forgive them if they go willingly. Finally, after hours of torcher Marshall and Skye look at each other and come clean. Knowing if they lie it will only get worse.

"Fine!" Marshall shouted, "The HQ of OMC is in… is in..," Marshall started to struggle to speak. He was afraid that if were to say where the OMC HQ is, they will hunt him down and kill him.

Morgan then spoke, "Marshall, if you are afraid of them hunting you down, then that is ok. We will make it impossible for them to get to you. Just tell us where they are and this will end and you can stay in the guest quarters of the Capital and under 24/7 surveillance." At this point, Morgan still wants to help change Skye and Marshall. Morgan also meant what he said. They will get the guest quarters at the UEEs Capitol in New York City under 24/7 surveillance.

Marshall hesitated, "... The OMC *cough* HQ is in the Odin system."

Stark came up, "We know that. Where in the Odin system?"

Skye then spoke, "It is by Sackrim 12. That is where the HQ is."

Morgan and Stark looked to each other, "No wonder we couldn't find them Sackrim 12 is by a black hole. How do they operate there?"

"The black hole is a marriage to trick any faction from coming close," Skye reasoned.

"Stark, set course to the Odin System and load a decoy torpedo in tube three," Morgan ordered. Stark saluted and ran to the bridge.

Soon enough they left warp speed and launched one decoy torpedo to Sackrim 12. Morgan got to the bridge only to be met by Chris and Scott as well as Stark. The four of them watched as the torpedo got closer to the black hole. The closer it got though the black hole was not affecting it at all. It maintained speed and got closer to the target. Next was unexpected. A missile came through the now fake black hole and shot the torpedo. The missile missed but it confirms Marshall and Skye's statements.

"I'll be damned. They were right. Scott, record our location and we will come back with Atlas's fleet," Morgan said.

"Yes, sir."

"Chris, get us the hell out of here!"

"On it! Resuming warp speed."

The Polaris then proceeded to jump into warp speed and got the hell out of the Odin System.

* * *

With Rocky and Ricochet.

The alarm sounded on the spaceport. The two pups were trying to hijack an Origin 300i series. They heard boots and shouting in the hallways getting closer to them. The only things that the sound of the boots is coming from are the guards and police. Both pups hoped that Chase, Everest, or any other Advocacy agent wouldn't be there.

"Ricochet? I have a bad feeling about this. What if-" Rocky started.

"If Chase and Everest show up, I'll make them regret their life choices. Just keep working on that ship, we need to get out of here," Ricochet finished.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you say regret? You must mean, 'We regret being traitorous pup basters, we regret coming to Hurston, and we most definitely regret Chase blowing up our raggedy-ass ship.' Am I right?" said a wolf who looked to be the leader on the police force and he as the most crud eating grin on his face.

"Who are you?!" Ricochet shouted.

"You don't remember me from Everest's party? Oh, that's right, we have never been formally introduced. I'm Lupe, one of Chase and Everest closest friends in the Advocacy," the gray wolf answered.

"Thanks for talking, now you are surrounded Rocky and Ricochet," said a familiar voice.

"CHASE!" both pups growled angrily.

Chase and Everest showed up in their full tactical gear and Everest had her rifle pointed at Rocky's head and Chase pulled his Coda pistol on Ricochet.

"That is not a good way to say hi to one of your friends," Lupe teased.

"WE ARE NOT Friends!" Ricochet yelled.

"What a shame. Chase, you give the order," Lupe sarcastically sighing, then he made a surprised face at Chase's new scar across his left eye.

Chase nodded, "It is a story for another time," and then said, "Apprehend them at all costs. Don't let them get away. In other words, GET THEM ALIVE!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Morgan shouted as he threw a chair at the wall of the room. Morgan and his crew were now at Earth in New York City. They were dropping Skye and Marshall off and were going to go back and help with the search for Rocky and Ricochet. That is when Peter wanted to speak with Morgan and Stark.

It was Starks turn to rage and said, "What do you mean they were captured?" I thought 890 Jump would be able to get them out of trouble."

"It would have, but it was EMPed. They could have done nothing," Peter said in a Russian accent.

"This is the exact opposite of what I wanted today. Did or has anyone escaped?" Morgan asked.

"No, everyone was captured, and the OMC sent this to me directly," said Peter getting a chip from his desk statue of a wolf. He then plugged it into his holo-computer, and it sprung to life with the leader of the OMC, Sato Karne."

"Sato Karne!" Morgan and Stark growled.

"It is only a recording," Peter said.

"At least it is something. How old is it?" Morgan asked.

"It is only one day old," Peter sadly said.

Morgan sighed.

_AN: Well, they captured Marshall and Skye and got some good info out of them, but at the same time someone was captured by OMC. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time. _

_Again, if you want to join my new discord server and talk about PAW Patrol or anything in general. I hope to see all of you there. _

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


End file.
